Sapphire Sparks
by Fernlight
Summary: Arya and Shade met a long time ago. 10 years later they meet again, but not under the best circumstances. They both are in the Hunger Games. He is a career from 2, and she is desperate to save her brother back in 12. How will everything turn out? Welcome to the 131st Hunger Games, and may the odd be EVER in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

**Shade-**  
Garren shook his head at me, clearly disappointed, "Shade you could do so much better than 20 per minute. Go we'll pick up again tomorrow. You better start trying because your reaping is coming up in a month."  
I gladly walked out of the training room and out to my room. After changing quickly I climbed up to the slanted roof. I lay down on the roof and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally no more stuffy mentors and their training. The cool night breeze ruffled my already messy black hair and i half heartedly swatted at the air.  
I looked up at the glimmering stars, they were far up cold and glimmering, always out of reach. Like my parents. All they ever wanted was a victor. I thought bitterly.  
As I continued staring up I saw something. It became the face of a girl, a year younger than me. Her face was hallowed from hunger but her blue eyes seemed to spark. She swept her long blonde and brown hair back as she patted a little boy's back.  
Her lips moved wordlessly before she got up and put on a ragged jacket. The scenery moved by in a blur as she ran. The whole scene suddenly flickered and I was afraid it would disappear. But it came into focus again with the girl pointing an arrow at me she let it fly and the vision or hallucinatioin disappeared. The last thing I saw were those blue eyes now twinkling with triumph.  
The next few days the thing i saw kept coming back. I trained harder to chase it away but whenever i wasn't occupied the eyes came back to haunt me. A couple nights after I was about to fall asleep when it hit me, where I had seen those eyes before.

-

I was 7. My parents had some important business for the capitol, which they had to check on all the districts for. We were in 12.

The oppressing coal dust covered everything and made it all seem depressing. I remember there was a little girl with her older brother who looked around 13. Her little six year old hand held tightly to her brother's as they looked at the shops in the cake window.  
"That one is pretty!" She said excitedly pointed to a blue cake.

She turned around as if sensing me watching her. Her eyes were brilliant blue and her brown and blonde streaked hair was down to her knees. She immediately shook off her brother's hand and ran towards me.  
"HI!" She smiled with the cutest dimples, "Are you new here?"  
I shook my head, "Just visiting."  
She tapped me and ran, "TAG!"  
I looked confused after her.  
"What's wrong?" She frowned, "Don't you know how to play?"  
Feeling stupid I shook my head.  
Her spirit unhampered she still smiled, "Easy I tag and run and you try to tag me back! When you tag me back I run and try to tag you,"  
"Oh." I said.  
Then she ran. She was fast. She crossed the square before I had even gotten halfway across. Never did tag her. Suddenly the miner gates opened and her attention completely diverted. "Daddy!" She squealed.  
She started running to the entrance but turned around and ran to the baker's shop. There from the window I could see as she excitedly told a woman with a slight bump on her stomach, pregnant.  
Then she dashed towards the mines and ran straight into the arms of a man. Her brother trailed behind her and hugged the man as well. He walked over and kissed the woman in front of the shop. Her mother.  
Her parents laughed and each held one of her hands before walking away. The girl turned one last glance at me and smiled before skipping along with her parents.

It was that girl from 12 I met 10 years ago. She was the one who I saw. She who taught me 'tag'

**Arya Nightshade**

I looked in satisfaction at the deer in front of me. An arrow caught in it's neck, chest, and eye. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be. This was the first deer I had caught alone, without my brother. Breath in an out. I told myself shakily as tears threatened to overspill.

Jason had dark hair and pale skin with bluish gray eyes. He was always there for me. He was mining for some crystal when part of the cavern crumbled on him and some other miners. They were able to dig him out and now he was buried under his favorite oak tree in the meadow. Why did he have to die? My hand automatically when to the sapphire necklace he gave me. It was a simple sapphire on a silver chain. Ever since district 12 had discovered that crystal shaft things had gotten better, but not by much.

Jason was the one who had taught me how to hunt, it sort of ran in the family. Right now I would be teaching Leo if he wasn't so sick. I dragged the deer next to some brush and went back into the forest to collect the rest of my winnings that were currently in a burlap sack. In all after a couple hours of running around with a bow in the woods I had several rabbits and a gallon of assorted berries.

The deer would be going to the butcher. He pays generously to deer. The berries would be a good trade on the hob now that summer was set in. The rabbits I would take home and cook.

I waited in my thin jacket until night fell and I slipped the sack me and the deer under neath the supposedly 24 hour electrified fence. The last time I even heard the tell tale buzz of electricity was a year ago. Now that night was here I silently half dragged half carried the deer to the butcher whose name I had never bothered to learn.

He gave me a bag full of coins. "Here. I'll give you some of the venison when its done butchering."

I nodded my thanks and walked out still dragging my sack. After emptying most of it and some of the money at the hob for some cloth (I needed a dress, sue me) and a fairly new stuffed teddy bear.

Finally with the money bag around my wrist and the cloth and bear in my sack I headed home. I lived in a small house near the edge of the meadow. It was cozy and happy for our family of 5.

Or once five. Down to three now. Jason went first when I was 14. It wasn't fair, he was 23 and had a girlfriend. Mom went next. The blonde woman with grey eyes who always had a kind word for everyone. She worked as a baker's assistant; she was the one who decorated the cakes that would sit in the window. Jason was mama's boy no doubting that. The only things he got from Dad was his size, strength, and short temper. He'd explode at nearly nothing and I would punch him in the gut so he would calm down or at least be distracted. Mom was so depressed that her little boy was gone she refused to eat. She just sat at the window staring at nothing while holding a picture of Jason. Eventually Dad had to stay home to take care of her and we were slowly starving. I went into the woods. Someone had to get food and Leo, who was scared of his own shadow and barely well enough to go to school couldn't do that. I found the worn bow and arrows that had been food to us before. Eventually I developed techniques that would make up for not having Jason with me.

After that time Mom eventually recovered but she wasn't the same. She would still help me with my sewing, cook, play with Leo, and go to work but something was off. After a year or so we began to notice though she acted cheerier and cheerier, but her face became gaunt and pale. Finally she just collapsed one day. She had been starving herself for Leo. Of course it wasn't even necessary. Sure we had a few hungry nights when my arrows missed but generally we were fine.

I opened the door and winced at the creaking sound. "Dad? I'm home!"

"Ari?" Leo called.

Oh, Dad was working his extra shift, right. "Hey Leo! I got you something!"

I pulled out the stuffed bear I got him. It's fur was a bit ragged and his ear was nicked while its eyes were missing as well. I probably should patch him up.

"What is it Ari?" He asked.

I smiled and walked into his room holding the bear behind my back, "Its a surprise," I winked, "You'll see once I finish dinner."

I set myself to the gory and disgusting task of gutting the rabbits. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid. I hunt and kill on a daily basis. Its just that a kill can be elegant, arrow pulled back with grace, then fired with precision. Gutting things is a gory mess that made me want to throw up. I'm also a hopeless cook. Stew I can do. Other than that all I can do is bake. What I prefer to hunting, gutting stuff, and baking is sewing.

I'm not girly. Well not shallow at least. I love feeling the scraps of cloth come together with needle and thread to form something beautiful. One day when I grow up I'm going to own my own tailor shop. A small little thing at the corner of the square. I would repair any clothes and possibly make new ones, not at too high of a price though. Of course I knew how far this was from reality. For now all I could do was dream about it and make a dress every once in a while for either me or for someone's 16th birthday.

I grimaced as I put the soup to boil and cleaned the bloody remains off my hands. I picked through the clothes I had. I had white and blues because someone had told me they were my best colors and matched my eyes.

I ran my fingers along the smooth material. I put the bear down on the kitchen table. Dress later, bear emergency care first. I pulled my most prized possession from under my bed. Well 3rd most prized. First was Jason's necklace, second was my bow and arrows. It was a box which had my design notebook, a pencil, and sewing materials. I picked the darkest blue fabric I had which was around a royal blue. I mushed bits of it into small balls and sewed them on as eyes and sewed any places with tears. Finally the bear looked new.

By then dinner was ready. I spoon a bowl for myself and slurped it all down (screw manners) and then grabbed another bowl for Leo. I brought it over to him where he sat reading an old tattered textbook in our room.

"Hey, what did you learn?" I asked as I looked over his shoulder.

He shrugged, "What nine year olds are supposed to be learning in school."

I handed him the soup, "You'll go to school once you get better, that'll be soon."

"Sure." Leo said distractedly.

Leo got the best of both parents, especially mom's. She was a flawless liar. Leo could convince someone a piece of coal was actually obsidian if he put his mind to it. Me? I can't exactly lie. I can't lie to save my life in fact.

"Want to see the surprise?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah. By the way did you put chives in the soup?"

"Uh yeah." I said. Leo also had the taste buds of a capitol food critic.

He shook his head in mock disappointment, "You put too much."

I gave him the stuffed bear and his eyes lit up like the mid day sun. He instantly hugged it and named him Sullivan. Who knew where he got that from.

I blew out the candles. "Its going to be late Leo, get some rest."

More for me than him. I spent 3 hours trekking the woods for prey, then another haggling over prices. As I slipped under the thin sheets I remembered a design for a dress I had though up with a while ago. Yes that would be my new dress.

For some reason just before I fell asleep. I saw a 18 year old boy with messy ruffled black hair and gold eyes looking at the stars on a roof. He reminded me of someone I had met before...

**First Chapter, Good? bad? Awful?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Day of the Reapings**

**Shade Verin**

This was my big moment. Everyone was waiting as the bizarrely dressed man reached into the guy's bowl and took out a name.

"Sebastian Levi." He called out.

Oh right that's my cue. "I volunteer!" I shouted lunging for the stage.

The boy next to me growled, "Oh no you don't I volunteer."

I beat him narrowly by tripping him. I took my place on the stage and waited for the applause to die down.

"So young man," The guy said, His name was Octavian? "What is your name?"

"Shade Verin." By now my tone was outright bored. Why do you have to spend an hour introducing us then a day reading a treaty? Of course his silly capital accent made it laughable.

Finally I was led with the other career girl into the justice building. She wouldn't stop looking at me, which got creepy after a while. I cleared my throat and she looked away. Thank god.

I sat alone in my room where I would be having my farewells. Too bad my parents couldn't care less. All they wanted was a victor, they didn't even care for me. I practically raised myself. I sat staring at a gold pocket watch. It had a convex lens and crystal insides. The family crest was carved in the crystal. The pristine golden hands ticked away the time I should be spending with my family.

Finally the peacekeepers came to collect us. Our mentors this year would be Lovella and Davor Shay. They were twins who had each gone into the games a different year and won.

Me, Lovella, Davor, and the other tribute Irina Tomasson sat in the back of the car. She had long blonde hair and pale flawless skin. She would have been a perfect capital 'Barbie' but her striking green eyes ruined the image.

Meanwhile Octavian blabbered on about the food and lights of the capitol. Unimportant things. We pulled up at the station and the insect-like camera crews followed our every move observing our expressions so that Caesar Flickerman II and could break it all down later.

I looked apathetic and really bored. Irina on the other hand smiled and waved at the cameras. I inwardly laughed. Barbie.

After dinner on the train we sat down in front of the TV to re-watch the reapings. I tried to memorize all of them but really I was distracted. I kept seeing blue eyes flashing at the edge of my vision. Finally they got to district 12.

The girl was called and unlike the usual stone silence when volunteers were asked a girl said in a clear tone, "I volunteer."

It wasn't said with excitement, but rather a steely determination, like she knew she had to do this to survive. She stepped through the crowds and revealed herself. She had wavy waist long brown hair with blonde streaks with a blue ribbon tied in it. She made a familiar motion of sweeping it out of her face as she walked to the stage. Her dress was down to her ankles and seemed prettier than her district ever made. It was a icy blue with roses sewn in at the top and trailed down. She took her place on the stage with closed eyes and blinked her eyes open again as she exhaled. They were a startling crystal blue.

No, No, No this couldn't be happening. She was going into the arena with me and I would have to kill her. I almost missed her name when she said it, "Arya Nightshade,"

**Arya Nightshade**

I stood alongside a bunch of other 16 year old girls. My dad wouldn't be here. The peacekeepers gave him permission to go right back once he checked in to keep an eye on Leo. Leo... last night I came home to him with a high fever. He was just about babbling in incoherency and he had a hacking cough. He wouldn't make it if we couldn't get a medical treatment to him on time.

The medical treatment was more expensive than a lifetime's wages. The only way we could get it for Leo was to obtain the victor money, which was why I needed to volunteer. I could win, I could shoot and I knew the herbs of the forests. I could heal and poison people as well. I was fast too, but I had no stamina. Nor was I the best climber out there. I shook away the negative thoughts and smoothed my dress out. It was pretty, I had spent a month on it.

I waited until the escort, Hermia Meeuves asked for volunteers.

I didn't lunge forward, or run like the careers, instead I said simply and calmly, "I volunteer."

The crowd parted like I had the plague and I walked slowly to the stage. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe before opening them.

Hermia seemed delighted that there was finally a volunteer. "Whats your name?"

"Arya Nightshade." I said with more confidence than I felt.

She looked at my dress, "Where did you get that dress?"

"I made it." I mumbled before staring listlessly at the crowd.

The boy chosen was someone called Forester. He was a small 12 year old boy with the per usual brown hair, gray eyes, and olive skin of the seam. We shook hands and were ushered into the justice building. The little boy reminded me of Leo. I ruffled his hair and offered him a smile.

His mouth twitched upwards even though he was shaking like a leaf. After a empty time in the plush room staring at the sapphire I was ushered to the train station. My dad hadn't come because he didn't know. I didn't want him to until later.

At the station every camera was trained on me. I patted Forester's back as he seemed have just been crying. We boarded the train and immediately Hermia started babbling non stop.

We sat down at the living room car. I absent mindedly ran my fingers on the velvet material of the seats.

"So Forester right?"

"Yeah." He said quietly, "Why did you volunteer?"

I looked at the 12 year old, "I have to save my family."

Then our mentor came in. She looked around 23 or 24. She had that towns person look on her with the blonde hair and blue eyes. She was holding a giant lollipop in her hand. Great. Our mentor was a candy addict.

"So?" I asked her, "What should we do first when we get to the arena? Do we run for the weapons or what?"

She held up a hand, "One question at a time." Then she continued to eat her lollipop before continuing. "We watch the reaping first to see what our competition is like. Then we can decide where to go on from then."

So our mentor is a hippie as well as a candy addict? Just lovely. We followed her to the TV room where she turned it on. District 1 tributes were apparently "Star-crossed-lovers" Renier Salem and Shimmer La' Fayette. Renier had dark hair that was neat and green eyes. Shimmer had a classic blonde hair blue eyes look.

After a lot of annoying commentary on if they could ever hurt each other they moved onto the next district. The girl from two, Irina looked like the District 1 girl but with green eyes.

When the boy was announced a blondie and a black haired boy both lunged for the stage. The black haired boy ended up tripping blondie to get up on stage. As soon as I got a clear view of him my stomach dropped into a black hole. He had messy black hair and golden eyes. The same eyes that seemed to appear out of nowhere and scare the heck out of me. I was so distracted by my inner freak out I almost missed his name, "Shade Verin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chariot Rides**

**Arya Nightshade**

After a couple hours with my stylist and prep team I was finally at the chariot ride entrance.

I was dressed in a knee length black dress with long sleeves. It was poofed out from waist down. Under that I was wearing tights and black heels. I also had a long trailing jacket that would flair out. Of course under this there was more. I was wearing a dark blue dress underneath all that. It was the same style as the dress on top but with glowing designs under it so it looked like I was a sparkling blue gem. The heel were actually a silver coated in black fabric. Under my tights I was wearing sheer near invisible silver leggings. My hair was left down but it had the same black material over it. Basically I looked like a nun in a hip dress. Underneath my hair was woven with diamonds and sapphires and sprayed over with glitter. My makeup was some dark blue eye shadow with some gems glued on. Shiny much?

"Remember what we are going to be doing?" my stylist, Polona Cornett asked.

I glared at her, "Of course I do, its not like I forget the moment when someone says they are going to set me on fire!"

She tutted, "You aren't going to be set on fire the cloth is. Will set you on fire in 3 places. Your feet, the edge of your jacket and your head. It won't even hurt you or feel hot. It is specifically designed to only burn away the black cloth. The fire only burns at the chemical that is specially infused in the cloth."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine but if I die I'm pinning this on you."

She giggled, "You will be amazing."

Forester came out dressed in similar black garb but while it made me look like a nun, he looked like an adorable little kid. Especially with his dimply smile. I ruffled his hair.

"Stop that!" He whined.

I laughed, "Sure I will."

He pouted and I laughed harder. "He's staring at you." He said.

"Who?" I asked.

He pointed, "Him."

I turned around to meet a golden gaze on me. He had a lucid smile on his face like he could spend forever staring at me. Creeper much?

I waved my hand in his direction as a 'snap out of it dude'. He blinked and turned back to the bimbo next to him who was clinging onto his arm. It was disgusting really considering she was in a spartan armor that could have well as been a corset that had built in padding to exaggerate curves.

"She looks like a bimbo." I whispered to Forester.

He looked curiously at me, "Whats a bimbo?"

Dang it.., "Uh go ask Hermia, I'm sure she would be glad to tell you."

I watched amused as he went to ask her and her horrified face. I smiled. It was funny how even though I was being sent to kill or be killed I could still pull off laughter.

The man with the clipboard was lining up the chariots as I petted the horses while watching the other tributes. I got up on the chariot as Polona put the final touches on mine and Cain put the final sparkles in Forester's hair.

"Ready?" She asked as the District 11 tributes rolled out.

"If you are going to set me on fire will you hurry up with it?" I snapped.

"That's my girl."

She took the lighter in her hand and lit my feet, jacket, and head just as Caesar Flickerman announced, "District 12!"

**Third Person**

The tributes rolled out on their chariots one by one.

District 1 was a wower. Renier was dressed in a obsidian encrusted black suit while Shimmer had a iridescent knee length dress with sparkling designs that seemed to make her shimmer and sparkle like a diamond in the light. While Shimmer was waving at the crowd, Renier ignored them and just looked lovingly at Shimmer.

District 2 rolled out next, dressed in golden armor. Shade wore a seemingly signature smirk while his eyes showed annoyance at the girl clinging to him. The girl was Irina and she was dressed the same but the armor made her look amazing. She looked like a warrior Barbie doll.

District 3 was the per usual with electricians.

District 4 had some very attractive tributes. The girl, Aisling Summers as was a real life mermaid it seems. She only wore shells to cover the necessities at the top and the bottom was a flowing skirt that looked like a tail. Her hair was adorned with pearls and was instantly a crowd favorite. Her partner was an Adonis. Logan Coatic wore a knotted netting kilt, and that was it.

Districts 5 through 11 didn't make much of an impact, but the girl from 11 looked so out of place everyone cheered her on.

When District 12 rolled out and at first everyone booed. They were simply dressed in black. Then the show began. First the sparks appeared then the black was burned away by flames. For the little boy they were dazzling white flames that burned to a diamond suit, but the girl had beautiful blue flames that danced, consuming the black fabric. The booes turned to cheers and chanting. The girl had a hand on the little boy's back and encouraged him to cheer before waving and smiling at the crowd. The boy, Forester gave a shy wave and the crowd cheered more resulting in more confidence from him. Finally as they pulled up to victor's circle the last of the flames extinguished and you could see their costumes underneath.

Forester had a pristine diamond suit with sparkles in his hair, he looked like a innocent angel trying to look grown up. His partner had silver heels and a dark blue dress. It was glimmering like a sapphire. Her hair shone with the diamonds and sapphires woven in, and in the low light of Victor's Circle their costumes seemed to reflect any bits of light making them glow a little.

Finally the chariots all pulled out. Now for the games to begin.

**Shade Verin **

I I took off my gladiator helmet and shook out my hair. Irina was still clinging to me and it was beyond annoying by now. I blew my hair up and out of my eyes. Nearly every one of the tributes were shooting Arya and Forester dirty looks. Their stylists extinguished the last of the sparks by spraying them with a type of mist.

The kid seemed fine while Arya was coughing. When she looked up she caught one of the tribute's glares and she returned it with twice as much anger until the other tribute shirked away. She smirked then raised and eyebrow while looking around the room.

Apparently no one wanted to do a staring contest with her. I found myself grinning like an idiot. She saw me and gave me a dark look before turning a happy expression to the boy and ruffling his hair.

Aside from me Logan, the guy who was flaunting everything but his family jewels was also staring at her.

I flicked my attention back to Irina who was tugging me towards the elevator.

"Come on Shade!" She chirped in a whiny voice.

"Coming." Not like I had much of a choice.

I walked to the elevator and shook off Irina so I could press the button on the 2nd floor. Then a foot stopped the elevator just as it was about to close. Logan stepped inside with Arya and Forester at his heels.

"Thanks Logan." Arya said. "Forester looks really tired."

And she smiled. It hurt that she didn't smile at me.

"No problem." He smiled. "A gentleman here at your service."

She shrugged and reached to press the button at the same time I did. She shot me a glare and I pulled back. She had enough fire in her to burn down the Capitol.

She settled back as the elevator moved up. She didn't seem to mind being used as a lean against by Forester.

Suddenly the elevator came to a halt, frozen between the levels 1 and 2. We all groaned, as an announcement came on. "We apologize for any inconvenience we might have caused but the elevators are temporarily out of order. Be assured we are doing everything we can to fix this issue."

"So." Logan tried to make conversation in the awkward silence, "What did you think of the parade?"

Arya spoke first, "My stylists put to many sparkles on me. I basically turned into a walking bottle of blue glitter."

"I froze to death basically." Logan offered.

"Pity you are still with us then." I said drily.

Irina broke the tension, but then added to it. "I couldn't stand the others flaunting themselves."

I raised and eyebrow while Arya burst out laughing. Since she couldn't answer Forester did for her. "You can't stand yourself then?"

It seems like a 5 minute nap was all the energetic 12 year old needed. Arya practically fell over laughing now.

Irina seemed angry and she shot me a pleading look. I was doing all I could to was try not to laugh. I sighed, "Lets not make fun of Irina now."

The elevator began moving but it shot past 4 and 2. It stopped at the penthouse and for this Arya seemed relieved. She took Forester's hand and began to walk out but paused to say, "Shade. Please control your bimbo next time."

Logan slipped out as well. "Arya would you consider being my ally in the games?"

She gave him a fleeting smile, "Maybe. No promises though. See you at training?"

"Yeah." He reentered the elevator and for the rest of the ride I had to focus on not punching his lights out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Training**

**Arya Nightshade**

The woman explained the rules, which mostly consisted of Don't do insert blank here. I grabbed Forester's hand and took him to the fire making station. I didn't want to let the little kid out of my sight. He reminded me so much of how Leo was before he got sick.

_Yes but you will have to kill him eventually_ A voice nagged.

_Shut up_ I told it.

It turns out while I could barely get it to work, Forester was amazing at it. I shot him an envious look and he threw some ash at my face, which caused me to cough like crazy for the next few minutes.

"I'm ok." I rasped out.

Forester looked worried, well as much as a 12 year old can, and led me to the edible plants. This one I swept through without batting an eyelash. Poor him looked like a confused door mouse. So the stations went on. Knot tying (I didn't do that bad), camouflage (miserable fail), snares (I actually did ok), and even medical. That one I excelled at. Natural healer?

Logan joined us after lunch. "Morning Princess."

I punched him lightly, "I am not a Princess A. B, Where were you?"

"I slept in." He rolled his eyes, "Miss me?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "In your dreams you lazy oaf. I'm doing the obstacle course"

"Race you." He challenged.

I grinned, "You're on."

My size definitely gave me the advantage. Also the fact that I was always alert and light on my feet from my years of hunting helped. I finished 2nd best of all the tributes this year at 1:04.2. First was Forester. I am really starting to envy that child.

Logan, well was lucky not to get a concussion. He complained to me for a while afterwords but I ignored him. Shade had taken an unhealthy interest in me while his bimbo sneered. I'm getting the sense that she detested me.

When the first day of training ended I learned most of the survival skills. Day two would be the weaponry. The final day would be showing the game makers to get rated from 1-12.

Apparently the next day the bimbo wasn't here so Shade actually joined me at some stations. He was strong no doubt. He was amazing at spear throwing and sword fighting. He was so showing off to me!

Then he tapped my shoulder, "Tag." He whispered.

Screw Logan for running off with Forester to teach him knife throwing. I did I first instinct reaction. My palm connected with his cheek, as I whirled around and slapped him.

His face ranged from shock then hurt, "Don't you remember me?"

Those gold eyes were familiar. When I met them with mine they took me back 10 years ago to the town square when I had played tag with a little boy from 2. The next day I had looked for him the whole day but he was gone. He was practically my best friend after 10 minutes. Of course now that I had slapped him I would never admit it.

"Yes now go away." I muttered.

He seemed to know what I was thinking so just to annoy me he still followed me.

I went to the archery station. "Wanna bet you can out shoot me?" I asked looking at him.

"Considering the look on your face no." He walked over, "But I'd like to try."

I flicked the bow string. Something was off about this bow. "Let me to a few test shots."

This bow was different. My first few shots missed the target but soon I got it down.

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I can beat you."

"Don't bet on it."

We each got a quiver of 13 arrows. I motioned for him to go first. He shot every one near the bull's eye on the circular targets and barely missed the heart on some of the dummies. Even though I was impressed I hid it.

"That's a pretty good job rookie." I said offhandedly.

"Pretty good?" He asked.

I gave him a skeptical look, "Watch and learn."

Each arrow flew to its target, or very close. In all I beat him.

"Moving targets?" I asked. I was in a considerably better mood because well I was beating a career and the shooting gave me a sense of familiarity and peace I had lacked since Leo got so sick. It felt like Jason was there guiding me.

"Moving?" He asked.

I gave him a are-you-really-that-dumb look, "Yeah moving. Humans move don't they?"

He shrugged and tried to hide his uncertainty. "I'm going to watch."

"Coward." I muttered half laughing, "Scared of a girl."

The instructor first threw Frisbees them model birds that glided. It wasn't as good as hunting but it would do. As every bird fell I could remember Jason's words.

_"__Seriously Ari?" He would say as I missed, "You have to aim for where they will be, not where they are now. They aren't rocks THEY MOVE! Now try again." _

I reached for another arrow but found that my quiver was empty, "Oh snap, where did all the arrows go?"

That's when I noticed how quiet the gym was. I looked around to see them all staring at me.

Just then Logan wolf whistled, "You go Princess! Whoo! You stunned them into silence! Much to be said I prefer them this way."

Because of my nerves I said the first thing that came to mind, "SHUT UP LOGAN AND DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS!"

By then the others had just snickered and then turned back to what they were doing, what a relief.

Shade clapped and then whispered, "Good job princess." and walked away before I could punch him. Strangely it didn't bother me as much as when Logan said it.

He screamed danger though. Piercing golden eyes and bad boy black hair to complete the look. Still his golden eyes always seemed gentler around me. I shook it off. He was probably a pedophile or pervert of some sort.

**Shade Verin**

I had to admit, where I was good at swordsman ship Arya excelled at archery. She was also fast. I had seen her run the obstacle course. In a way we complimented each other in skills. She was ranged while I did close combat. She could do as much damage with her bow as I could with a sword, now just if she didn't run out of arrows. She could find food no mater where while I could tie knots and start fires. Personally her skills were more useful if I didn't kill everything first.

I rejoined Ren and Shimmer by the swords.

"What were you doing with her?" Shimmer asked, she seemed genuinely curious.

"I think she would be a good addition to our alliance," I said carefully.

Ren shrugged, "What do you think Shim?"

She playfully smacked him before thinking it over, "Well we saw how good she is at archery and a bow has a longer range than my knives. The question is does she even want to join? You saw and felt how she slapped you."

I ran my hands through my hair, "It was a suggestion. And I'm pretty sure she hates me."

"Nah, she doesn't hate you Shade, she just probably thinks you are intimidating and that is her reason of acting that way." Ren said.

"What?" I asked.

"You know how cats puff up their fur to scare off enemies? That's what she's doing." He paused, "I think Shade is right, she would be a good addition. Th real problem is not getting her to join. Its getting past your parasite."

Practically no one likes Irina. She is clingy, whiny, and annoying. I stand her out of politeness but I would kill her first chance I got in the arena. She had a low range but deadly spear.

"Think we could get Arya to kill her?" I asked jokingly. With Arya's aim Irina would be dead in seconds.

Shimmer snorted, "I'd _pay_ Arya to kill her, and since when were you on a first name basis with her?"

I simply shrugged.

Ren shooed her off, "Go try to convince her then. Irina won't try anything, where is she today anyway?"

I snickered, "Either screwing someone or gorging herself then throwing it back up. She claimed training was a waste of time."

Shimmer laughed and walked over to Forester. She knew to get on the kid's good side first, since Arya basically always was protecting him.

Ren turned to me, "You like her don't you?"

Though I knew perfectly well who he was talking about I faked confusion, "Who Shimmer? Irina?" After I said her name I made a barfing gesture.

He sighed, "You act like a lost puppy trailing after Arya."

I frowned, "Was it really that see through?"

He laughed, for a career he was pretty easy going, "No, its just that I can tell because I used to act that way around Sparkles over there." He pointed at Shimmer playing with Forester.

I ran my hands through my hopelessly messy hair, "Except you have puppy dog eyes and I don't."

He nudged me, "Just to tell you we should all be killing each other, this isn't the best time to be a hopeless romantic."

I sighed at the doomed love I had, "Yeah you're right. Wanna see who is better at throwing those spears?"

I sat in the waiting room for the gamemakers the next day. The head gamemaker had never shown up so far. She had had all the others take notes. From what I had heard she was terrifying and cruel.

To Shimmer's offer Arya had said, "I'll consider it, thanks."

That could mean practically anything. As of Logan's offer she hasn't shot him yet. The only alliance associated with her was Forester. After everyone saw her shoot her automatic response was "I'll consider it, thanks"

I considered asking her but from my experience she knows how to slap you 7 districts over. Still after they called Irina in I went over and sat next to her.

"So...what will you being doing for the gamemakers?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Can't tell you."

"You going to join out alliance?"

"Not really your alliance. And maybe."

"Its a standing invite." I offered.

She tied her hair in a side ponytail and began braiding it before continuing. "That's great."

It became apparent that she couldn't braid. "Want me to help you with that?"

"I can do it myself!" She snapped.

Ignoring her I took he ponytail in my hand and began braiding it. She didn't complain which I took as a she-isn't-going-to-slap-me sign.

I could have been done in a minute but I dragged it out. Her hair was silky and actually not that hard to braid. If she spent time on it she would definitely be the prettiest.

Did I really just think that?

"Shade Verin?" The attendant called.

I nodded and finished the braid. I almost missed it when Arya whispered, "Good Luck."

I nodded and stepped into the training room as the door shut behind me. The gamemakers were all where they usually sat but they were all talking quietly now.

This time at the center there was a chair that was noticeably taller, probably where the head gamemaker sat.

I cleared my throat, "Shade Verin, District 2."

The chair swiveled around to reveal the head gamemaker. She was beautiful alright but several things shocked me. First of all her eyes were lavender, but it appeared to be her natural eye color. Other than that she was seemingly unaltered by the capitol. She had pale skin and dark brown hair that was complimented by her dark green dress. The only accessories she wore were a green bow in her hair and a light green ribbon around her neck. Her angelic face always seemed to be graced with a small smirk.

What was most surprising about her was her age, she was 12. Yet she seemed to exude an intimidating aura so that even the older gamemakers shy away from her. She looked at me critically.

"You may begin." She said loftily.

I picked up a sword and turned the familiar weapon in my hand before eying the dummies. I ducked, rolled, and dodged until the dummies were all decimated except for one. Then I picked up a spear and threw it partway across the room into the bull's eye of a target. Then I rolled picked put the sword in one smooth motion stabbed a dummy through the heart. Pulling the sword out I bowed and put the sword back on the rack.

Now all that was left to do was wait for the scoring results tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Training Scores- part 1**

**Arya Nightshade**

I lounged on the couch while Hermia scowled disapprovingly at my manners. As if to prove the point I could care less about manners I grabbed a cookie from the table and chewed on it with my mouth open. Her face of disgust was almost comical, scratch that it WAS comical.

Forester was talking to our mentor, whose name I learned was Lavender. At least while she was a candy addict she wasn't into morphling or drinking.

I stared blankly at the screen until something interesting came on. After around 200 million commercials about beauty products the scores came on.

"FORESTER! LAVENDER! THE SCORES ARE ON!" I yelled.

I was terrified. What I did at the training session wasn't exactly normal.

_I ducked rolled and shot arrows with precision and grace. When I looked back up at them only the head gamemaker was watching me, the others were on their tablets._

_Here I was going into die for their enjoyment and they couldn't even pay attention to me? Of course I wasn't going to die but you get the idea._

_I eyed the lamp above them and took an arrow. Almost imperceptibly the head gamemaker Lyric flicked her eyes up and gave a nod. I didn't need her permission!_

_I shot the arrow and it cut through the chain dropping the lamp onto the table. Lyric didn't even flinch. The table caught fire and she simply got up while everyone else stampeded._

_She laughed, "Thank you Arya you may leave."_

Even if the head gamemaker had approved wouldn't all the other gamemakers overrule her? I wouldn't have even considered it if Lyric hadn't nodded. It would have just been a fun speculation. Now I was as good as dead.

I flicked my attention back to the TV.

Caesar Flickerman with his black suit and dyed hair this year actually didn't look as scary as the past years. "Well veiwers, as you know last time I sent out a poll! Who wore sparkles best? District 1?" they flashed a clip of them rolling out, "Or District 12?" they showed the full scene of the black cloth burning off. "The votes are in!"

They showed a picture of Shimmer and her boyfriend in the chariot and me and Forester.

Hermia observed this, "I think you two wore it better, the dramatic flare helps accentuate that though. But I'm pretty sure it was close to a tie."

As if to second her words Caesar continued, "Wow folks! Its nearly a dead tie! But the winner by 3 votes is... District 12!"

I stared at it, "So? The games aren't exactly a beauty pageant."

Lavender shrugged, "This will help you pull in sponsors. By the way what did you do a day ago in training? I got several requests for an alliance with you."

I shrugged, "I shot some arrows."

"I thought I told you to keep your skills hidden." She glowered.

I turned back to the TV, "Too late for that then."

"District 1, Ren, 9. Shimmer, 10,"

"Careers." I muttered.

"District 2. Irina, 8. Shade, 10"

"Not bad." Lavender commented, "You could probably charm him into doing all the work for you."

My face turned redder than a poppy. "I AM NOT DOING THAT! I an win this thing by myself! I don't need some creepy career to help me." I added, "Besides I already have some invitations to alliances."

Not that I was going to accept any of them. Logan I was considering. He was smart strong and had a pretty funny wit. A good part of the games was staying alive from natural things and he was almost as good as Forester with the survival skills.

I had apparently missed District 3 though, "District 4. Aisling, 9. Logan, 10."

Forester like Shimmer though, but if it put me closer to Shade I would probably have to reject it. I certainly had strong feelings to him, I just don't know what they are yet, and that's what scares me. After Jason died and Mom did too I felt like I had lost all control. Now I had it back it was thrown out the window by Leo being sick. Now I was beginning to regain my footing and he had to mess it all up. I was lost replaying memories of my home and family before it fell apart.

When we got to District 11I saw that little girl, Acacia Reed, again. She got a was practically drooling.

I stifled a laugh and poked him, "Stop drooling over her and go talk to her."

"Shade and Logan are no better with you. And you are only a step better than them with Shade."

I opened my mouth to protest when the District 12 scores came on.

Caesar looked at the paper then seemed shocked, "Well for young Forester we have, an 9?"

"Wow and look at his partner's score as well!" His partner commented.

"An 11 for Arya Nightshade!" He raised his eyebrows, "I wonder what they did."

My jaw dropped to the floor and down 7 floors. WHAT?!

Forester looked at me, "Spill. What did you do? You just made history."

I muttered something unintelligible.

"What?" Lavender asked, "Arya tell us. We may need to rethink your strategies as of now, all the alliances will be planning something."

"I got pissed and shot a lamp down that set the gamemaker's table on fire ok!" I snapped.

Instead of a negative reaction from Hermia I got an apocalyptic one. She fainted.

Just then the elevator dinged open and Logan ran in as I was laughing at Hermia on the ground. He hugged me, choking the life out of me.

"WHOO PRINCESS! YOU GO! So we in an alliance? The games start in 2 days." He asked.

I fell on the couch and began coughing again. Maybe I wasn't used to the capitol air or I breathed in smoke from earlier. After a few minutes and a glass of water I could talk normally again.

"Yeah. I guess." I said.

Then the elevator dinged again and Shimmer with a Shade being clung to by an Irina.

Forester ran and hugged Shimmer. Shade was staring at me like he had found whatever he had been looking for his whole life. I hid behind Logan. Then they were giving each other glares that could freeze hell over multiple times and then incinerate it. Irina was looking quite desperate for Shade's attention while I was hiding from it.

"Logan?" I said sweetly.

"Yeah?" He asked, catching on.

I pointed at Irina, "Kick her out."

I gave Shade the are-you-really-serious look, "When I told you to control your bimbo I didn't mean drag her everywhere."

"Shade, are you really going to let her talk to me like that?" She whined.

Shade handed me a note and then Logan dragged Irina who dragged Shade out. He shot me an apologetic glance before the elevator door shut.

Logan turned to Shimmer then me, "You want her out to?"

I shook my head, "She can stay."

Logan sat next to me, "Whats on your mind?"

I ran my fingers over my braid, "Alot of things."

"Why did you come here again?" I asked him.

"To make sure the girl with the high score is on my team." He smirked and I shoved him off the couch.

I looked very miffed I'm sure, "I still might join the careers." I said offhandedly just to annoy him. "I have a standing invite from them."

He gave me an annoyed glance, "Sure sure. Go ahead with the bloodthirsty airheads."

I looked at Shimmer playing with Forester, "She isn't bloodthirsty or an airhead."

"I was referring to Shade." He remarked.

"Fine I'll just go ask him about it." I stood up and began walking towards the elevator.

"You aren't serious are you?"

"I am 100% serious." I said.

He caught my wrist, "Fine I'm sorry ok?"

I hmphed. "I actually got to sleep because I'm going to have to work on my" I mimicked Hermia, "technique and poise. So you better go." I pointed at the door.

He rolled his eyes and mimicked the capitol accent to perfection, "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Save that for the games." The I half shoved him to the elevator door. "Down to four you go."

I turned around to see Shimmer. "Hey I was wondering if I could take Forester down to my floor?"

I shrugged, "I'm not his guardian, you have to ask him."

"You know I always wanted one," Shimmer nodded at Forester staring at the window, "But I only love Ren, and one of us is going to be...gone in a few weeks." She gave me a weak smile, "Maybe if I win I can adopt or something."

I nodded. It was hard to believe that a career had a dream like this. Back in my district they were "Notorious killing machines and murderers"

"I suppose you could." I said humoring her. I had to win, even if anything I would win.

Forester hopped over to Shimmer, "Can we go see your floor?"

She smiled. "Sure."

"Go ahead got to do something anyway." I said practically dismissing them.

It was rude yes but I had a lot of things on my mind. For example that note that was in my pocket. I went to my room and opened the note.

_Come to dinner with me?_

As if on cue Hermia knocked on the door telling me to go to dinner.

I opened the door, "Actually I think I'll be joining someone else for dinner tonight."

Hermia raised her eyebrows but didn't question me. "Ok, by the way blue is definitely your best color."

I nodded, "I've been told. Thanks."

She shut the door and I looked through the closet. For some unknown reason I was compelled to put on a semi formal dress. I picked a simple knee length strapless blue dress cinched at the waist. First I decided to shower. It was actually pretty fun. Like warm rain. Of course being me I pushed random buttons. So I ended up coming out smelling like a bouquet of random flowers, which wasn't that bad.

I pushed more random buttons at the drying pad and ended up dry and VERY fluffy. I looked in the mirror and nearly groaned. First of all I slipped on my dress and a pair of sparkly blue flats as well. Then I found a brush. After 5 minutes (which is a long time when brushing hair) my hair was decent, so I went to the elevator and pushed the button to the 2nd floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Training Scores- part 2**

**Shade Verin**

I ended up pushing stuff around on my plate at dinner. My stylists and mentor were having dinner somewhere else and I sat as far as possible from Irina. I was hoping Arya would come but we don't even know each other. It was stupid and impulsive of me to even try, and I didn't even have the guts to ask her. I sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Irina asked.

"Nothing." I made the best fake smile I could manage.

Every time she moved a seat closer I moved a seat farther. It would be comical if I wasn't in the situation. The elevator dinged and opened. Talk about saved by the bell.

I heard footsteps and turned around. I nearly died right there. Her hair was down and flowed in a glossy curtain down to her waist. She wore a simple but beautiful blue dress and she had a small smile on her face, not a smirk, but a smile.

"I believe I got an invitation here." She said shyly. Who knew that girl had a gentle, shy, and sweet side too.

I opened my mouth but Irina beat me to it. "No I don't think so." She said rudely.

I saw hurt flash through her blue eyes before she shrugged. "The invite wasn't courtesy from you. But I can tell when I'm not wanted, even if it is by …" She seemed to scrutinize Irina for a second.

I could have interrupted her by saying she was wanted here, well by me at least, but I wanted to see how she was going to insult Irina.

"Well suffice to say that there are no words in the language we speak that can describe you." Then she turned around and started to walk away.

I lunged forward, faster than I had even at the reapings, and caught her wrist. She turned around a bit shocked.

"Hey." I said a bit rushed, before I really lost my nerve, "I did invite you here, and since you came I'm not gonna let you leave until you follow through and eat dinner, "

It sounded awkward and I nearly stuttered at the end but I got through it!

She smiled, "Sure."

I led her to the table and used the gentlemanly manners my nanna had taught me and helped seat her down. I of course sat next to her.

"So?" I asked dumbly, "How's life,"

"About to end soon most likely. May the odds be ever in your favor." She remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah." I said, brushing a strand of hear back behind her ear.

That was about as far as we got in the conversation because after that Irina wouldn't shut up. I could tell that Arya was exasperated and a few minutes away from shooting her. It also didn't help that I had seen that Arya's knife throwing skills were only seconded by her bow, and she happened to have a VERY sharp knife on hand.

Impulsively I grabbed her hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. She didn't react, the she threaded her fingers through mine. As girlish and shallow as it seems I wanted to give one of those 'manly' whoops.

Suddenly she withdrew her hand and got up. "I'm done. Thank you for inviting me." She said formally and then got up to leave.

"At least let me walk you to the elevator." I offered giving her a smile. As we got out of Irina's earshot I said, "Sorry. I was hoping we would get a chance to talk."

She shivered, "Yeah, well you shouldn't leave her all alone," I supposed her words were very venomous but she couldn't pull it off slightly shivering and with her eyes looking like a blue pool of tears.

"I'll meet you on the roof tonight at nine ok?" I said softly to her, wrapping my jacket around her.

She nodded and stepped onto the elevator. Maybe she did like me after all. I was going to ask her once I killed Irina.

**Arya Nightshade**

I shot upwards in the elevator till I came back to the 12th floor. The jacket was warm and for some reason had a bit of mint scent to it. I reminded me of the time spent with Jason. While I was undeniably better at hunting once I learned, he was always better with the herbs and medicine. He always wanted to become a doctor, but he lived a hunter, died a miner.

Forester was lounging on the couch and Hermia was watching him. She saw me and gave me a less disdainful glance. I had a feeling she hated kids in general.

I mumbled something incoherent and then went to my room. To be honest I had not idea what had told me to go down to see Shade. Inwardly I was freaking out and I was glad just to not stutter. To be honest it wasn't torture being with him, it was torture being with Irina. She could talk more than...well anyone.

I ran my finger through my hair contemplating what I should do. When he held my hand it felt a warm flutter in my stomach. Light, airy, happy, and curious. I didn't want to put too much thought in it so I turned to wondering how the heck Forester ended up watching TV.

As the clock struck a few minutes before nine I tied my lucky blue hair ribbon around my wrist and grabbed his jacket.

I stepped in the elevator and got out on the roof. The night air warm and sweet smelling so I instantly relaxed. Then once I got a clear view of the roof the jacket fell straight from my hands. I was shocked; I stepped away and ran back inside with that image still in my mind. Shade and Irina, kissing.

-time skip-

"Arya, please come out." Forester begged.

I locked the door to my room and was hugging a pillow for dear life. "Go away! I'm hugging a pillow!" I yelled.

Why did I feel so awful and heartbroken, I mean its not like we were dating. Maybe it was just the fact that I was disgusted with Irina kissing someone. Yes that was probably it. I checked myself in the mirror. Ever since 9 when I got back I had been locked up in my room, and now it was roughly 12 hours later. I had various people in my apartment come. My favorite person was probably Hermia. Why? Shade walks in and knocks on my door and I say go away. Then Hermia yells at him and hits him and chases him out with something.  
"Come on Arya get out now, unless you want to loose the games." Lavender shouted.

I dragged myself out of my giant pool of self pity and opened the door. "Let me shower then."  
Then just to be annoying I slammed the door in their faces. It was satisfying but mean. I would apologize later perhaps. I glanced at the mirror. I had red puffy eyes and hair that stuck up in a million different directions. I would definitely be needing that shower.

After smashing my head against the button panel I ended up being doused over in boiling hot water and covered with a lavender soap. Then I was assaulted with more hot water. By the time I got out I smelled like a bouquet of lavender, which is my least favorite flower. It entertained me to know that was also my mentor's name.

I threw on some black leggings and a cami before putting on some slippers and walking out.

I sat down and stared at my plate of eggs and bacon. Everyone stared at me and I began to get annoyed. "What I can't eat now?" I snapped.

Lavender laughed, "She's got her temper back so she's gonna live."

I scowled and stuffed some eggs in my mouth even though I felt full. "Mwhhh hwhhff yffff"

"Manners, Arya, manners," Hermia comments.

I roll my eyes and swallowed, "I said I hate you."

"MANNERS!" Hermia shrieks.

Yep things were back to normal, other than the fact that I was going to a be a murderer in a day.

"So interviews?" I ask.

Hermia nods, "I'll take Arya for poise and you take Forester for interview angle. Then we switch."

Lavender nods and all I can think of at the moment is life is a bitch.

**Shade Verin**

I heard a light thud as I was try to push Irina off of me. Now I know she is an attempted rapist too. I shoved her off.

"Irina. I will tell you again I don't want you." I repeated slowly. "We are nothing more than fellow tributes. Please leave me alone now."

I got up and walked in the direction of the thud. There lying in a heap on the floor was my jacket. I wondered how it got here until I remembered. I had given Arya this jacket, please no, please no. As if just to hate me off slipped a sparkling blue ribbon, the same one she was wearing around her wrist earlier. Arya...

"No..." I whispered.

Irina insistently clung on to me and now I didn't resist shaking her off, "You." I snarled.

Then I slammed the door and took the stairs to avoid Irina. As I sat down in my room (With the door locked) I ran my hands through my messy hair. Does life always have to go wrong for me?


	7. Chapter 7

**Interviews**

**Arya Nightshade**

I sat down in the waiting room. I had an hour before the interviews to kill so I spent some of it making sure I didn't look awful.

As on my requests I didn't get set on fire or get coated in sparkles. Instead I was in a long dark blue satin gown with a slightly lighter layer of gossamer over it. There was a long slit in the front, up to my thigh, that (Thank god) did not reveal too much. Otherwise I would have strangled Polona.

Extending from the top left to my waist there was a detailed design made of jewels. It resembled a vine or flames creeping down. My hair was curled flowed down my back. I reached for my lucky ribbon on my dresser but it wasn't there. I looked around but it wasn't there. I sighed and twirled a lock of my hair around my finger.

Hermia then descended like a hawk on her prey on me. Shrieking how were would be late etc. Now I was waiting in the room. Most of the tributes were just milling around. Logan was "Going to be fashionably late" as he put it. Really he was just going to sleep until his team hit him on the head.

I sat looking at my hands and doing nothing. I pulled anxiously at one of my curls. Then I settled for staring at my nails. They were painted a similar shade of blue to my dress and each had a pair of silvery angel wings on it. Polona had said something about a surprise, and twirl on her command. Maybe that's why the dress felt like it was weighted in the back.

I sighed and tucked the curl behind my ears. I wonder how Dad and Leo were. Dad was strong, but Leo... It wouldn't matter. No matter what I would win and go back to them.

Someone dropped my ribbon onto my lap. I was just about thank them when I saw who it was.

"You dropped this."

"Great." I replied icily, "Thank you for finding it."

He pointed to the seat next to me, "Is that seat empty."

"Yes." I replied, "And this one will be if you sit down."

He sat down anyway and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back down.

"Please give me a chance." He asked, well begged with his eyes.

I almost said yes without thinking but stopped myself, "I already gave you a chance." I said cuttingly, "You ended up kissing a... I have no words to describe the …"

He gave me the best puppy dog eyes ever. Telling him no was like refusing a kitten who was in desperate need of your help, but I steeled myself to do it anyway. "Arya please, give me one more chance. For me? For us?"

I took a deep breath and sighed, nope I could not reject those kitten eyes. "First of all there is no 'us'. Friends maybe."

His eyes lit up like a 5 year old on Christmas day. "That will be great!" Then he added almost shyly, "Thanks, you know, for a chance."

"Yeah sure." I said. Even though I would regret it. Friends I could deal with. You could drop them or ignore them right?

"Shade. Ren wants to talk to you!" Shimmer called. She was dressed in a blue knee length dress that seemed to have sparkles and lots of gems and reflective shards embedded in it. Of course all you could see was their radiance thanks to the layer of sheer gossamer over it. The dress hugged her upper body making her seem even curvier.

I gave him a light shove towards her, "Go I'm going to check on Forester."

I got up and he did too. I walked over to where Forester was talking to Acacia. I smiled to myself and just watched them smiling. I envied them. I had to be attracted to a possibly cheating jackass who could catch your heart and crush it in seconds.

Wow. Did I really just think that? I'm really getting mellow dramatic.

"Boo!" Logan shouted in my ear.

First I shrieked at 7 octaves up then I collapsed in fits of giggles. His prank backfired because he was now rolling on the floor clutching his ears. I had a feeling it was more for my benefit than his but it was still funny.

It was instantly not funny when my voice entirely gave out and I began coughing. It was one of those awful dry coughs that won't stop. I eventually got it to stop and by then the whole room was looking a me.

I picked the person who I hated the most, in this case Irina and started a glare contest. I easily won. And turned my back on her.

"Nice job defending your territory from the skank." He clapped my back, causing me to cough again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

He rolled his eyes, "Never mind you'll know soon enough."

The attendant called up all to line up by district. Girls then guys. I nudged Forester nodded towards Acacia and winked towards him. It was funny to watch the 12 year old squirm.

We filed on the side of the stage and waited. First was Ren, then Shimmer. Ren had that cocky arrogance that along with his looks made him look pretty much a strong contender. Shimmer played her sexiness and charm for the audience. Shade, well I was listening myself.

Caesar started to talk once Shade sat down, "So Shade Verin is it?"

He nodded and caught my gaze before seemingly relaxing.

Caesar didn't waste any time and dived for the gossip."So, you are handsome, strong, surely there must be a girl out there who has caught your eye?"

"Yes." He stated, running his hand through his hair, causing the capitol girls to swoon.

"Is she back home?"

"No."

"So she's here then?"

"Yes."

By now the Capitol girls were swooning and fluttering their eyelashes. I made a barfing motion to Logan and he tried not to fall over laughing.

Apparently Shade saw and smiled.

"Is she a tribute or a capitol girl?"

"Ah," He said leaning back, "That I can't tell you."

"So can you describe her?"

He shook his head, "Too obvious."

"Come on Shade! Details! You're gonna kill me here!" He mimed a agonized face.

Shade pulled a half smile, "She is beautiful for starters, but not just on the outside. She is fiery and has a temper to warn everyone off but she also has a softer side, where she is warm and caring. She is sometimes too proud and never willing to accept help but she is perfect to me."

"Any appearance descriptions at all?" Caesar asked.

Shade laughed, "I'll give you one. She has the most enchanting beautiful blue eyes."

Caesar wanted to ask more but Shade was unwilling to answer. "So Shade, are you ready for the games?"

He smirked, "What do you think?"

The crowd cheered as the buzzer went off. The next tributes passed by in a blur. Finally it was my turn.

I sat down and found myself completely at ease. I didn't have stage fright WHOOP!

"Arya is it?"

I smiled, "Yes it is."

"So and 11 on your score, how did you pull that off?" Caesar asked.

Lyric laughed and you could here it all the way here, "She isn't allowed to tell!"

Caesar made a crestfallen face but continued, "So your opening costume... What do you think?"

I laughed, "Well first I was freaking out, I mean its not everyday someone tells you 'I'm going to set you on fire, k?'"

That got a laugh from the audience. I looked at Caesar in the eyes and knew that was my mistake.

"Well Arya you certainly have some beautiful blue eyes."

I feigned clueless, "Well Thank you, I got them from my father's side."

He pressed on, "Has a certain fellow tribute shown any interest in you?"

Aside from Shade stalking every moment I had, no, none at all.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I have to win these games," I indirectly changed the subject.

"Ah yes, it comes to this." Caesar stared at me, "Why did you volunteer?"

I swallowed, "I have to save my brother."

"But he wasn't reaped was he?"

I shook my head, "He's very sick at home, I need the victor money to get the medical treatment to save him. I can't help him any other way."

"Why don't you ask for help then?"

I shook my head, "I can save him and I don't want to owe anyone else."

Caesar cast me a curious look and I just realized what I just said. Snap. I have to stop fitting Shade's description. Otherwise things are going to get haywire.

"What a beautiful dress you are wearing." He complimented. Yes stay away from the Shade subject.

I looked down at it, "Yes, I had to tell my stylist not to coat me in sparkles. Apparently they actually listened."

The audience laughed.

"Why don't you twirl for us?" Caesar encouraged.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok then."

I'm wearing high heels not sure how this will turn out. I stood up and spun. The back of my dress to be dead fair was actually pretty impressive. As I twirled it seemed to send out a silvery sparkling mist. When I actually looked behind me I had a pair of large white angel's wings. The buzzer rang and Caesar grabbed my hand and held it up in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Arya Nightshade an Angel!" He announced.

I supposed he needed something to announce me with but talk about lame names. I smiled and waved anyway and got off as stage as quickly as possible. As I exited I saw Lyric grinning, somehow I knew my costume had just brought some horrible last minute twist to the arena.

**Lyric Moonlit**

That girl's, costume had just given me a wonderful idea. Every year all the tributes have had a horrible disadvantage at the arena, with all the mutts and survival needed. What if we gave them an advantage. Each tribute would have more of a chance to survive . And what I was going to give them wasn't a survival pack or anything. No I was going to give them wings.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arena Preparation**

**Shade Verin.**

"You are going to what?!" I asked the surgeon.

He sighed, "Give you working wings. If you hate it I can remove it after the games, but this is what Lyric wanted."

That evil little girl. I knew arguing would get me nowhere so I sighed and gave in, "What color will you attach onto me."

"Black." He stated holding a syringe, "This might hurt just a bit..."

**Arya Nightshade**

"Wings?" I repeated dumbfounded, "You are going to give me a pair of wings?"

The capitol surgeon nodded, "You should be able use them as if they were just another arm when I'm done."

"For the games?" Oh that little girl was evil. From now on purple eyes will forever be associated with evil for me.

She nodded, "Want to know what color yours will be?"

"Sure why not?" I'm getting surgically engineered on anyway.

"An icy blue." She said holding up a syringe. "Now I'm to knock you out to attach them."

"Great. Hurry up then." I said sarcastically.

She shrugged, "If you say so..."

Then I felt a prick and everything went black.

**Shade Verin**

I woke up and it was morning. Yes we were all woken up at 4 AM only to get knocked out by sedatives.

I stretched and felt my wings extend along with my arms. I gave them an experimental tap and they fluttered like bird's wings. When I saw myself I screeched a not very manly screech. I had giant wings I could cover myself with. Literally I could tuck into a ball and only be a mass of feathers.

My stylist had left my clothes on the edge of the bed. Black cargo pants and a black undershirt that was low in the back. How the heck do I put these on with wings?

It was kinda funny to mock the angels in church but now this was just plain annoying. Over the undershirt was a black button up then a windbreaker with a leather outside. It seemed water proof as well. The underside of the jacket was a pale blue. To complete the outfit was a pair of sturdy boots. I put them on with no struggle, unlike the rest of my outfit. I slipped my golden pocket-watch, my token, into my pocket and walked out.

My mentor guided me onto the hovercraft and wished me luck. Yes but the odds will never be in my favor, as long as I loved a certain blue eyed angel.

**Arya Nightshade.**

When I woke up I was on my side. I saw Lavender leering down at me and I screeched. She covered her ears.

"Arya!" Lavender shouted, "Calm down. Your outfit is at the edge of the bed but first I must tell you some things."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You need to get your hands on a bow. Fly. You can with those wings. Grab a bow and shoot people down from above. The wings are hard though, you will have to practice." She said, "Now lets see you fly."

"How?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "How do birds fly? Flap them!"

I found that they obeyed my will just like an extra arm that I can fly with. Soon I was hovering a few inches above the ground. The nerves were getting to me and I giggled.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "Here." She handed me the blue garments.

I put them on as quickly as I could with giant wings. When I checked myself in the mirror I was dressed in blue. A dark blue undershirt and a lighter blue for my jacket and cargo pants. My boots through were knee high laced and black. I wore my token, Jason's necklace.

For practice I flew outside. Forester was dressed like me but instead was in a dark forest green.

I turned to Lavender, "Why are we dressed like the rainbow here?"

She shrugged, "Come on. To the hover craft."

I turned to Forester. "When we are at the Cornucopia you run as soon as the gong goes off. I'll find you. Try to find some water."

"Can I bring Acacia?" He asked hopefully.

I shrugged, "Sure. By the way practice how to use your wings. It may save your life." He practically did a happy dance right there and I rolled my eyes. "I'll get Logan and kill some people off first, while you and Acacia find some water. Alright?"

He interrupted, "Do we need a signal?"

I shook my head, "Just mark the direction you go in with a little X on each availible surface every so far apart."

Lavender wished us luck and we boarded the hovercraft. I didn't fly on and instead pretended to be awkward and cumbersome with my new wings. In reality they gave me a freedom that I always envied.

The woman came around with a giant needle. When she reached me I looked around nervously and caught Shade's reassuring gaze by accident. He held up his arm and gave a goofy grin. He looked like a fallen angel with his black wings. Which reminded me how dangerous he could be to me.

I gave a half smile back and winced as the needle dug into me inserting the tracker in my arm. The woman dabbed at it with the antiseptic before moving onto the next tribute.

All the tributes were in similar clothes but in a variety of colors. For example mine was a darker blue than Shimmer. On the way to the arena I discovered if I fluffed my feathers up a certain way it would change the color from icy blue to a sapphire blue. I listened in on conversation and found that most tributes found the wings annoying and useless. Boy were they in for surprise.

**Shade Verin**

I was led into my underground room. There was nothing better to do there than nibble on some of the foods that were on the table. I sighed. The fact that they raise our anxiety by making us wait disarms us in the games so I just waited until the announcer told all the tributes to proceed into the clear tube that would bring us up to the arena. This is it. My only hope is that Arya would survive the bloodbath at least. I snorted who was I kidding she could kill every one of us and win the games. And with that the plate rose up to the arena.


	9. Chapter 9

**Arena: Day 1**

**Arya Nightshade**

The plate rose up and I stood blinking in the light of the arena. We were surrounded by a crystal forest that was currently the same color as my wings. Great, camouflage. We were each standing on a floating rock over a dark abyss. The cornucopia was in the largest floating one of all. There were stepping stones to get there but I would fly. The stones were probably mined and it would be better to follow the gong rule anyway. If I didn't who knows what would happen.

10. I stretched out my wings. 9. I bent my knees. 8. I flapped them experimentally. 7. I looked at Logan who made a small gesture to the cornucopia. 6. I nodded and flapped my wings. 5. He nodded and gave them a flap. 4. Shade gave me a worried look before turning back. 3. I glared at him. 2. I tensed my muscles. 1. The gong sounded.

I flung myself in the air and easily flew over the cornucopia. Some of the tributes were still dazzled by the beauty of the arena. I was only going to be 30 seconds ahead at the most. First of all I grabbed a messenger bag that already had some food in it. I grabbed a few knives and put them in as well. I spotted a medical kit at the center and grabbed that as well. By now the other tributes had already arrived. Logan was getting his supplies while Forester and Acacia were no where to be seen. I swooped down and landed. Where was my bow? I got my hands one some knives and threw it at a random tribute. He fell to the ground.

I felt a twinge of guilt but brushed it away. This was survival. A spear just missed my arm but left a long bloody gash. Lucky it wasn't my shooting arm. I returned the favor and my knife got a good stick in their shoulder joint. I turned to see Irina. Quickly I threw another knife but this one only hit her knee. Missed.

I grabbed a sleeping bag and length of rope as well. I looked frantically around. I needed my bow! It was my only chance to live. I threw another knife it sent another tribute down. I found a whole roll of knives and put that in my messenger bag. I went to the other side of the cornucopia as fast as I could. I skipped over most of the things because they weren't worth keeping. Finally I picked up two quivers, each filled with arrows. I tucked one into my now full messenger bag and the other I swung over me.

I had to find my bow very soon, because every minute I was here I was in danger. I ran back to the front and nearly tripped over a corpse. I shuddered inwardly. A knife sailed by my head. I threw a knife in the general direction and heard the thud of a falling body.

Then I crashed headlong into Shade.

"What are you doing?" He hissed to me. "Run!"

"I need my bow!" I told him back. He looked around and grabbed it from inside the cornucopia.

"There now go!" He gave me a gentle push.

_Thank you _I mouthed as I took wing. As I turned behind me for one last look he had just slashed the neck of another tribute open. Who am I kidding, he's a cold blooded murderer.

I landed at the edge of the trees and found Logan waiting for me. "Nice job almost getting yourself killed princess."

I rolled my eyes, "Follow me, we are going to meet up with Forester and his girlfriend."

I followed the trail of tiny slashes on the trees. The whole forest seemed alive and humming.

"Can your really fly with these?" Logan asked, touching his green wings.

I nodded, "Flap them like birds do, You'll get it eventually."

Apparently while I was a natural at flying Logan was not. He crashed into trees causing me a lot of laughing. Eventually we found Forester and Acacia by a waterfall. We decided to make camp here and evenly divided up the supplies. Each of us got some food. I got a medical kit because I was the only one who could even use it. I also got the two quivers and bow. Logan got a trident. We each got a knife and me and Acacia each got half of the rest. We all also had filled water bottle.

After bandaging up my bleeding arm I had a quiver in my bag and another at my waist. "So any dinner requests?"

Logan immediately jumped up, "I want fried fish!"

We were interrupted by the cannon booms. They only fired them after the bloodbath, otherwise it would be too hard too keep up with it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11. Eleven of us dead, thirteen of us left. It was sickening to realize I was responsible for a quarter of those deaths.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the guilt away before responding to Logan's previous comment, "We aren't in the capitol anymore but we can get fish."

"I'll got get some herbs." Acacia offered quietly.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks, that would be great." I gave Logan a mock glare, "Go get some fish for us brainiac."

He feigned hurt, "But princess!"

"Logan, you're just fishing. I'm going to hunt rabbits or something." I told him.

"What about me?" Forester asked.

"You." I said playfully, "Are coming with me to set some snares."

Once we were out of earshot Forester stopped me, "Why are you acting so cheerful and normal? We have to kill."

His question struck me, "I don't know." he looked at me expectantly, "I guess if I try to pretend things are normal I can avoid the truth."

He nodded then changed the subject, "So how does flying work?"

"Like this." I demonstrated. "You know the way back to camp right?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Go set some traps around here, I'm going to hunt." I instructed before flying up.

I wrapped my wings around my for better camouflage as I followed a set of rabbit tracks. Then I caught a flash of movement, but saw nothing. No gray or brown shapes to indicate food. How could that be? I soon grew frustrated and shot an arrow at the next flash of movement. The arrow fell over imbedded in something I couldn't see. If I looked hard enough I could see the outline of a rabbit.

I approached it and picked it up. Sure enough it was a rabbit. A blue rabbit, but a rabbit. This time I knew to concentrate on the shape rather than the color. Eventually I got three rabbits before I began trekking back.

Forester had gotten a fire going, while he was talking to Acacia who had a bag of greens next to her. Only Logan was missing. I sat down next to the fire holding up 3 blue rabbits.

"I got the rabbits." I said, "Even though they are blue."

Acacia raised an eyebrow, "Are they edible?"

I shrugged, "I suppose."

I began to skin the rabbits and then roasted them over the fire with a spit. Finally as the sun was beginning to set Logan decided to be courteous and join us.

"Glad you came to join us for dinner." I said acerbically.

He rolled his eyes and held up the blue fish. "I brought dinner."

Forester rolled his eyes, "Can you two hurry up and make dinner, We're starving."

I grabbed the bag of greens and sprinkled some over the fish that were now baking in the dying coals.

I took some plastic wrap that Logan grabbed and wrapped up one and a half of the rabbits for breakfast. After giving it to Logan to put in his pack we ate. I could tell it was the first full meal that Forester and Acacia had in a long time.

I chewed on my rabbit leg as the capitol seal came up in the sky. The anthem boomed as we all watched intently at the fallen. They always went by district order. The first tribute to show up were the tributes from District 3. That means Ren, Shimmer, Irina, and Shade survived. I felt relieved for some reason and let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

After that the girl from 5 and both from 6. The guys from 7 and 8. Both from 9 survived. The girl from 10's face showed and the sky went blank.

I turned back to our alliance. "We should get some rest." I told them, "We can figure out what to do tomorrow." I pulled out a sleeping bag and handed it to them. "Here you guys have this."

"What about you?" Acacia asked.

I pointed to the forest, "I prefer to sleep with out people watching me."

"I thought we were allies." Logan whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Just because we are allies doesn't mean you get to watch me sleep."

"If it helps I'll take first watch." I offered.

They nodded and each fell asleep in turn. I sat tucked in my wings camouflaging perfectly with the forest, wondering what tomorrow in the arena would bring, but my thoughts kept drifting back to a certain pair of gold eyes.

**Shade Verin**

I laughed along with the rest of the careers. Me, Ren, Shimmer, Irina, and Aisling were comparing kills. Aisling had been a last minute join but she was good. She wasn't outgoing but she was useful to have around.

I had figured out to use my wings along with the rest of them, but of all the tributes I had seen fly Arya had done it the best. Her grace in the air was something else.

Now after the deaths in the sky I knew she was still alive, which took a weight off of my chest.

"So how many kills did you get Shade?" Shimmer asked.

"Four" I said non nonchalantly. With her knives Arya had taken out three, injured Irina, and got away with only a scrape on her arm.

"Two." Shimmer smiled.

Ren elbowed her, "Yeah because you kill stole me."

"You let me!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah uh!"

Irina took out none while Aisling and Ren took out one each. I wonder how Arya was faring. I shook her out of my head. _You have to kill her_ I reminded myself. I tucked myself in my wings as I chewed on some jerky.

Aisling did the same in her white wings that matched her hair. She had an unusual combination of white hair and violet eyes. Shimmer had golden wings while Ren had a dark green pair. Irina's were a dark blue. She was nursing a cut arm and knife in her knee. All courtesy of Arya.

"I'll take watch tonight." I told them. They nodded and each grabbed a sleeping bag from the supply pile we made.

After an hour or so I took a look back at them all sleeping. Silently I lifted my wings and flew up. If I had any issues later I'll tell them I was scouting. It would be a shame to kill them all later but it had to be done.

I saw the icy blue color of her wings on the hovercraft but the whole forest was the same color. Eventually I found myself continuously flying over a large oak tree. I landed lightly on the branch. My hand brushed someone's hair and I withdrew it in shock. I looked closer in the moonlight and saw brown and blonde streaky hair. I had to admit she was very well disguised. Her wings covered her upper body and her other clothes camouflaged her as well as the leaves. The only flaws were that her hair was showing (But that was hidden in the shadows) and the arm that she wasn't resting her head on was dangling off the tree branch.

Afraid to wake her, I gently pushed her wing back from her face. Her hair fell in a messy halo around her face and her face seemed so peaceful. It was sweet and heart warming to see someone who puts so many barriers around herself to let them down; even if she was just asleep. She even smiled softly like her dreams were happy.

I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and she sighed in her sleep. She moved her wing over her face again and I had to keep from laughing.

This time though she bolted straight up like someone had shocked her. She looked at me sitting there. The amused expression dropped straight off my face. I moved my mouth but no sound came out.

Then she did the thing I least expected. She burst into tears. Not the scream your head off kind but more like hiccupy sobs.

I had no idea what to do. The only time I had ever seen anyone cry was my mother when she got a bad review on something. And then my dad ended up doing..._that_ to get her to stop. And hell I knew that was not a solution at all.

Instead I just awkwardly held her close to me while wrapping my wings around her. I could practically here the capitol audience awing right now and it disgusted me. She seemed so unlike herself.

"Don't cry." I whispered gently to her. I couldn't think of anything else intelligent to say so I just rocked her like you would a small child waking up from a nightmare. "Don't cry. It'll be alright." But even I knew that was a lie. As long as we were in the arena nothing would be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

**Arena: Day 2**

**Arya Nightshade**

The last thing I expected to do when I woke up was to be clinging onto Shade crying. Now I just felt plain embarrassed. He was leaning against the tree asleep while I practically had been crying/sleeping/sobbing on top of him. My cheeks burned a flaming red.

My nightmare came back to me in a rush.

_Mom, Dad, Leo, me, and Jason were playing in the meadow. The whole town was. We were laughing and singing like there wasn't a care in the world. Then the meadow turned to the arena. Then a large rock fell out of nowhere crushing Jason. I screamed for him to run. Then he got back up, but most of him was smashed in and he looked grotesque but he kept coming after me, Come on Ari, Don't you want to dance? Then I ran into my mother, but she shriveled up until she was only skin on top of bone. Yes, Lets dance Arya. My father exploded to bits while Leo coughed up all his blood on my dress. Soon the whole town was dying but still asking me to dance. I ran. Straight into Shade. I waited for him to die but he held me tight and reassured me. Then he just disappeared. And I was running from the living dead again._

I steadied my breathing and grabbed my messenger bag from the branch above. I looked back at Shade. I gently ran my fingers through his hair and brushed it out of his face before I caught myself and pulled back.

Too late. He woke up. I was sure my face was repeatedly being painted brighter shades of red by the second.

He smiled. It was a gentle smile that made him look like a normal guy and not a blood thirsty career. He gently tucked a stray strand of hair away from my face.

"I have to go. They will be wondering where I am."' He murmured, breaking into the moment.

I opened my mouth to say something but he put his finger over it effectively keeping me quiet, not that I exactly had my voice with me at the moment. "Please, meet me back here tonight."

"Ok." I manage.

He gave me a hesitant hug and smiled before flying off. I felt as if some part of me was missing. Wow. That nightmare had really messed me up. Now I felt like I like _liked_ him. We were friends at the very most I corrected myself. Nothing more. I do have to kill him later.

I swung my messenger bag over me and landed on the ground where the rest of our happy campers were. Imply lots of sarcasm there. Today something was different. The forests were a darker shade of blue.

I walked into camp as everyone was eating the leftover rabbit from yesterday.

Logan gave me a look over, "Finally finished with your beauty sleep princess?"

I rolled my eyes, "Remember I'm the one you are relying on to kill stuff and get red meat here."

He held up a net and trident, "I kill with these."

I shook my head and sighed, "Not as accurate or as beautiful as a bow."

"Speaking of beauty." He commented, "Check your hair. Its so fluffy this morning."

I groaned. Great I bet Shade is just laughing his wings off right now...not that it matters of course.

I sat on the rock by the waterfall and looked at my reflection. Indeed my hair looked 'fluffy'. By that meaning my hair stuck up in a billion different directions. Instead of spending hours untangling it I just dove in the water. I could see why Logan enjoyed it so much. It was cool and refreshing. I popped my head back up and dragged myself out of the water. My hair was no longer fluffy and I was soaking wet.

"That's one way to take care of it princess." Logan said acerbically.

Shook myself out in front of him purposefully getting him wet. "Anyway what should our plan be. Attack others? Or avoid?"

Forester spoke up, "I think we should always return here. There is a good water supply and shelter."

"Other than that we can pretty much do what we want." Acacia added, "We can make a pact now that if someone wants to break from the alliance they can tell the others and they can leave safely."

I nodded, "Sounds good, what are we all going to do today?"

"I'm going to scout the area." Logan said.

"Me and Acacia are going to stock up on nuts berries and set some more snare." Forester old me.

"I'll go spy on the careers I guess." I muttered. I always was curious what they did. Of course I also want to see what a certain person was doing. Not that I was a stalker or anything...

**Shade Verin**

I woke up to her looking curiously at me while brushing my hair back with her hands. She was blushing, a lot. I tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Her hair was messy but cute in a way. But I am probably very biased.

"I have to go. They will be wondering where I am."' I said quietly, not wanting to disrupt this precious moment too much. I put my finger over her lips. "Please, meet me back here tonight."

"Ok." She said.

With that I dived off the tree leaving part of me behind with her. Mellow dramatic much?

I landed and pretended to be on look out just as the rest of them began to wake up.

"Morning Shade." Shimmer yawned.

"Morning Shim." I mocked jokingly.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed a breakfast of rolls, courtesy of supply pile.

"So we gonna kill people today?" Ren asked.

Aisling nodded, "I suppose."

I shrugged, "I don't really give a crap."

"Yeah, sure." Shimmer said.

Irina nodded, "Dibs on arrow girl."

I bit my tongue to keep from killing her right there. I won't let you kill her.

"So who is are first target." I asked.

Ren shrugged, "Whoever we see first I suppose."

As if on cue we saw a column of smoke rising up. "Lets go!" Irina grinned.

I grabbed my sword and we ran towards it. The crystal forest seemed a darker shade today. We surrounded a campsite where a girl was roasting some type of bird over the fire.

We surrounded her campsite quietly. I saw that she was 14 at the very most and she looked scared and hungry. Irina lept forward first and stabbed the girl in the legs with her spear.

She began crying and begging for us to let her go. Even if we wanted to we couldn't. This was the games and Irina was a sadistic bitch. I heard a rustle in the tree above us. A light blue feather fell on my shoulder and I instantly knew who it was.

_Don't tangle with Irina_ I mentally screamed. Irina normally was just Irina but now she was more than a bit crazy. You could tell by the way she was laughing as she cut up the girl who was still screaming. A silver arrow whizzed right by Irina's head and killed the girl. Her cannon resounded through the arena. The next arrow was aimed at Aisling's leg. She promptly fell over. Irina's neck was the next target. It flew a little to the right and missed. I heard her say a not very nice word.

Irina threw her spear back in retaliation. It made no sign that it hit. The next arrow came and didn't miss. It caught Irina's throat and she fell down dead. Her cannon sounded as soon as she hit the ground.

Ren and Shimmer got an arrow to the knee next. That was finally when she dropped out of the tree.

She walked over to the dead girl where she shut her glassy eyes. She muttered a few words then kissed three fingers and held them towards the sky.

Next she took her arrow out of Irina and the girl as well as the tree. Ren, Shimmer, and Aisling made no move to stop her. They were as good as dead if they did. She dropped down beside each of them and took out their arrow.

"Um sorry for shooting you." She said quickly, "I didn't want you guys to kill me I guess."

This had to be the first time any tribute has ever apologized for killing or hurting someone. When she lifted her wings to fly off I saw what Irina's spear did. There was a long jagged bleeding cut on her right arm. Before I could stop her she was gone.

I helped my teammates up in turn and got the medical kit from each of their bags.

"Whose happy that Irina is dead?" Ren asked. "Cause I am."

"Me." Shimmer responded.

"Me." I said after.

Aisling shrugged, "Couldn't care less."

"Why didn't she shoot you in the knee?" Shimmer asked with a smile on her face.

"Dunno." I said stupidly. To be honest I was contemplating this myself.

"I think she likes you." Ren said in a sing songy voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Would you rather me not treat your knee?"

Ren mimed zipping his lip and throwing away the key. Shimmer laughed, I rolled my eyes, and Aisling just continued treating her own knee.

"We should head back." She stated.

We all nodded, no sense staying here. It was mid day when we made it back to camp. We ate some more of the food. I put a roll in my pack.

I ended up leaning back against one of the trees and found that my wings didn't stick out as much as yesterday. The forest was definitely darkening.

"I think we should start hunting at night." I said lazily.

Aisling shrugged and sent one of her cross bow bolts into a nearby tree. "It makes more sense. That way we can see more idiots making campfires."

Ren was kissing Shimmer in a tree so they didn't even bother to join the conversation. "I don't really think we should hunt as a pack." I said choosing my words carefully, "Most of the tributes we can kill off in pairs or alone and this way we could finish them off faster."

"What about the other alliance?" Aisling asked.

I shrugged, "We'll figure it out when we get there I suppose."

She nodded, "I'll tell Ren and Shimmer later. Do you want to get a head start?"

"Why not?" I said carelessly. "Meet you guys back here tomorrow morning I suppose."

She nodded and I grabbed my sword and pack. Aisling flapped her wings then flew off to tell Ren and Shimmer. I flew off next. The forest seemed to slowly be darkening. There were only 6 of the other tributes, not counting Arya's alliance.

I heard a shriek, well two shrieks. They were the sounds of young children screaming. I ran towards it. I might as well pick up a kill.

I quickly saw that it was that the boy that Arya was always taking care of. He was trying desperately to get a girl who was stuck in a net dangling from a tree.

I walked up to them. I didn't need to say much. I just sliced the net so that it fell to the ground. I helped the girl up.

"You two ok?" I asked.

They nodded fearfully, like they were afraid I was going to kill them. Well that was a possibility.

"Be more careful next time. I might not be here to help you." I warned them. My ears picked up on the sound of a nearby tribute, "You better run now."

The girl tugged on the boy's hand, and they ran. I turned to face the on coming tribute. To my surprise it was that girl from seven.

She looked at the net behind me and then at me. "You took my kill?" then she charged.

She had an ax and an ax against a sword wasn't exactly fair. I had more mobility but she could put more force with her blows. This was one fight I actually found myself fighting for my life. By the end of 10 minutes neither of us had gained any ground. I had a cut on my left arm, but I used my sword with my right arm. She had a long cut on her thigh. Both of us were bleeding.

"Shade duck!" Someone called. Ok...random... I ducked. Three things happened. The girl threw her ax. An arrow flew and hit the girl. Arya fell out of the sky.

They had absolutely nothing to do with each other. At all, but somehow they did.

When a person is falling out of the sky, what do you do? Catch them? Not as easy as it sounds. In fact TV makes it seem effortless. Not so much, especially if the person you are catching has wings. I caught her though.

"Thanks for catching me." She mumbled as she got up and sat down a bit further away on the grass.

I was dead confused. How did she even find me? When I asked she told me.

"Forester. You saved him and Acacia. They saw the girl and ran to get me, since we all know that Logan is a lazy ass." She laughed.

I saw that her other arm was bleeding. "Are you ok?"

She looked at me. "I have an ax stuck in my arm. What do you think?"

"Uh no?" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Duh."

I opened my pack and took out the medical kit. She gingerly held out her arm.

"This is my shooting arm." She told me sadly, "If I can't use this soon I'm probably gonna die."

"Hey." I told her gently, "You just saved my life, I'm not going to let you die." I paused, "Even though I could have handled myself."

"Sure you could." She said before changing the subject. "Why are you here alone?"

"I told the rest of them that we should hunt down the singles separately to save time." I told her.

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Really?"

"Uh yes?"

She winced as I finished wrapping up her arm. "So want to come and have a rabbit?"

I shrugged, "I suppose."

She experimentally moved her arm. "Eh good enough." She unhooked her bow from her back and shot an arrow. It missed. "Ok not good enough."

Before she got up I went and got the arrow for her. She took it and muttered thanks.

"Hey don't feel that bad." I told her.

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Why? I can't shoot. I can't help my alliance. I'm helpless here."

I brushed her hair back, "No you aren't, you have other skills."

She shook her head, "None that can kill. Maybe it will be better by morning."

I doubted it would be good enough to give her her total accuracy back but I nodded for her benefit "You still going to meet me tonight right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I will. I better get back to camp though."

I helped her up, "You sure you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. I'll live." She said.

I gave her a light hug, "See you tonight then."

She nodded and walked off after gathering her stuff. I flew up and sat on a tree. I suppose nothing to do but wait until tonight. I had a good list of kills. I didn't really have to add to it.

I wonder if my parents would be proud of me. It was a useless thought. The only one who didn't see me as a monster or a tool was Arya, but I would have to kill her eventually.

**Arya Nightshade**

I walked slowly back to camp. My arm was going to be useless until it healed. It would take at least a week, which I didn't have. I had to be ready to shoot on a moment's notice to survive. Whether for food or to kill.

I made my way back to camp to a very pissed off Logan. After a long lecture about not straying off, how Shade could have killed me, and me getting injured and lots more topics he finally relented.

When he shut up I socked him with my less injured arm.

"Ow!" He shouted, "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't shut up." I told him, "Now I'm going to sleep or whatever."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Ok I'm done being responsible. How did your parents live?"

I clenched my fist and tried not to break his nose, "One of them didn't. Now if you'll excuse me."

I flapped my wings and flew over the forest. It was such a beautiful blue, but it kept edging darker. I wondered what was up with it. I landed in my regular tree and leaned against the bark.

If this was any other day back in 12 I would be either playing with Leo or hunting in the woods. Now I'm in an arena to fight to the death.

"Lavender, If you were any use as a mentor you would send me something to fix my arm." I snapped under my breath.

As comical as things go this was pretty funny. A silver parachute appeared and nearly conked me in the head.

"Ha ha very funny." I muttered as I unhooked it.

Inside were a pot an a spray can. I picked up the pot and opened it. It smelled strongly of medicine. I touched it experimentally and put some on my smaller cut and wrapped it up again. I repeated the same process with my other arm and felt the pain melt away.

Then I picked up the can. It said _Pepper Spray_ but the words were corrected to say _Boy Away_. I sniggered.

I took it as a good sign that Lavender had enough sponsor money for me to send a joke.

Then an idea popped in my head. An evil grin spread across my face. The rational part of me knew this would be a horrible idea, but currently being rational was very low on my list of priorities.

I lept out of my tree grinning. I read the instructions. _Avoid contact with eyes unless it is to target. To use: Push down nozzle for spray to administer. Aim for eyes. Will cause itching swelling and temporary blindness as well as difficulty breathing._

Ok maybe not the nest way to punish Logan for lecturing me. I put the spray back in my pack and walked over to him.

"Hey Logan." I said. "Guess what?"

He looked at me, "What?"

"YOU NEED A SHOWER!" I yelled in his ear then pushed him in the water.

When he stuck his head up I was laughing so hard at his disoriented expression. This was the first practical joke I had pulled in years.

"Oh you are in for it now!" I was glad to see he was grinning.

I knew I was a way better flier than he would ever be. So I ran across the lake while flying. I looked like I was skipping on water. Eventually he gave in and realized he would never catch me if I kept on flying. Then when I landed he pushed me in. Cheater.

Dusk came around and we watched the sky to say that Irina, the girl from 8, the girl from 7 and the boy from 10. All of which were my kills except the boy from 10. Guilt was starting to weigh into. My time in the games had turned me into a murderer. All these people had families and homes they wanted to return to.

I sighed and looked at the fish Logan caught.

Everyone seemed to be regarding me like a time bomb. Of course I could kill, why else would I volunteer. I decided to lighten the mood, "I hate to offend you guys but that fish is looking at me."

That broke the ice. The campfire dissolved in conversation. I sighed. I was a murderer. It was right that no one would want to talk to me.

"I'm not that hungry I think I'll just go sleep." I told them.

I climbed up my tree and settled in. After re-bandaging my wounds I lay down on the branch with my wings over me like yesterday. It was only the second night in the arena.

I sighed, might as well catch some sleep before Shade makes it here. Which brings me back to the question. What did I feel towards him. This was life not some sappy romance novel that the capitol girls gush over.

He was my friend, who I would have to kill eventually. I shook that thought away. Just rest for now. Just rest.

**Shade Verin**

I landed on the branch. "Arya?" I whispered.

Her eyes opened. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." I smiled as I sat down next to her. "So where is the rest of your alliance?"

"A bit away." She said. "I'm going to have to leave them soon though."

"Why?"

She swallowed, "Because we're down to the final 9." A canon sounded, "Make that 8, and I don't want to have to kill them. I'm going to miss Forester. He's like my little brother back at home."

"Tell me about your home." I said.

She shook her head, "Tell me about yours first."

I held my hands up in surrender. "Ok, if it makes you feel better." Even if there was just a kill the screens would be featuring us right now. "My parents didn't exactly spend time with me." I said carefully.

She saw right through my half truth and raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, fine they didn't care for me at all. They left me in the care of a nanny for my life. When they had a child they didn't want a child. They wanted a victor. So I grew up as a obligation. No love, no laughter, no affection. Which is all I wanted in the first place. I grew up around mentors and trainers who constantly pushed me to be more ruthless and kill more. I learned many things but I never had a friend. The closest I ever got was probably my shadow." I chuckled slightly, "I found solace in the starts though. They always fascinated me. I don't know any here but back in District 2 there were so many. I learned them all from an old book. I wish you could see them."

She sighed, "They sound beautiful. Back in district 12, we, my brother Jason and I, used to go out to the meadow at night to watch the stars."

"He'll be wanting you to return home then." I said quietly.

She shook her head, "He's dead." A few tears fell from her eyes but she wiped them away quickly, "I loved him you know. My mother too. They're both dead. Jason, when a rock in the mines fell on him, and Mom when she starved." Her eyes seemed to glass over a bit, "My mom used to make the best cookies. She worked for the baker. My dad misses her. He works in the mines now. I help the house too. Leo is so sick..." Her voice seemed to fade a bit, "We get by though. The town doctor helps. Everyone loves Leo. He's the charming and charismatic type, even though he's only 9. The day before the reapings he was so sick. I had to volunteer, that way we could pay for someone form the capitol to heal him,"

"Well I guess they would be proud of you for making it this far." I said.

She shook her head, "I'm a murderer now. I killed. All those people. They had homes and families that wanted them to come back."

I lifted her chin up towards me, "Hey you saved me. That counts for something."

She smiled through her tears, "I thought you said you didn't need help?"

"Well I lied." I said smiling.

She smiled too. That made me realize no matter what I always wanted to keep her smiling and happy.

She sighed, "You gonna stay the night here?"

I nodded, "No offense but you stick out like a sore thumb right now." It was true. Her wings seemed to glow in the dark.

"Great now what."

I leaned against the trunk of the tree. The branch was wide enough for both of us to sit on. "Sit next to me and pull me wing around you I suppose." She just stared at me like I grew a second head. "Relax we're friends. Its not like I'm going to push you off."

She sat down next to me and I put my wing around her, "That's not the problem." She sighed as she began to drift off.

"Then what is?"

"I like you too much for anyone's good."

"Why?"

"Because I'll have to kill you later."


	11. Chapter 11

**Arena: Day 3**

**Arya Nightshade**

I woke up feeling contented and well rested. Wanting to still be warm I buried my face into the black feathers.

"Awake?" Shade asked me softly.

I stretched and nodded, "Yeah. You sleep well?"

He nodded back, "Yeah."

I looked around and saw that the trees were near black. "I suppose I have to tell my alliance I'm going to split from them."

"I'll wait for you here." He replied.

My brows knit together in confusion, "Who said you were coming with me?"

He smirked, "I did."

"But, you have your alliance." I objected. A little part of me was dancing around giddily that he wanted to be in an alliance with me. Of course it was a little part. I couldn't let that little part take over and let me do something crazy. I would have to kill this boy sooner or later. Even with his sweet personality, golden eyes, ruffled hair, beautiful- _Snap out of it! _I scolded myself

"I don't care about them." He shrugged. "I want to be your ally."

I put on a calm face. "Ok then." I paused, "Wait is my hair fluffy?"

He gave me a half smile, "Yes. Very."

I groaned, "Why."

He tugged the elastic off of my wrist. Slowly he began braiding it. When he was done I gently touched it and found that it was perfect.

"How did you learn to braid hair?" I asked him.

"Its not that hard."

I shook my head, "Wait here."

I slowly crossed the meadow. The campfire was blazing merrily anf they were talking, which stopped as soon as I was seen.

"Guys." I said quietly, "I'm going to leave the alliance. You all are wonderful though."

"Why?" Forester asked.

I shook my head, "Its down to the final 8 and I don't want to have to kill you. Thank you for being wonderful allies though."

At this point I was in danger of crying. Forester hugged me, "If I don't win I want you to, ok? And tell my parents I love them if I can't."

Tears over spilled anyway as I hugged him back, "Ok."

Logan flicked my head, "Bye princess. No waterworks for me please."

I nodded. "Bye." Then I left. I had to. I told myself. It was the only way I could avoid killing them myself. For a time at least.

Shade was at the tree. "Ready?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

The rest of the day was spent wandering and filled with aimless chatter. I found out that his favorite animal was the tiger. I could imagine him as a dangerous tiger with golden eyes about to pounce. Mine was the wolf. A white one especially. They move with such grace and beauty and coordinate as a team to bring down each kill.

I told him about dressmaking and how I always wanted to own a tailor shop back in 12. And if I won I would start it and make it a free service.

He told me about how much he always wanted to study the stars and learn to play the guitar. Once a musician had been hired to play for a ball and he was also a guitarist. So Shade fell in love with the music there.

I told him I sang. I used to sing with my mom. She had the voice of the family. I took after her but mine was higher and airier than her voice. That was it for my musical talent.

We were sitting in another tree eating a bird I shot. It didn't really count because it had a broken wing.

"Sing for me," He asked softly.

"Sing?" I asked.

He nodded, "I want to hear your voice."

"You're going to make me do this aren't you?"

He smiled, "Yep."

"Really?"

"Arya just sing the song."

"Fine." I muttered before taking a deep breath

"_Come on try to find the diamond tree_

_branches so high_

_that almost scrape the sky._

_Come on try to find the diamond tree_

_a pool of gold_

_and silver to behold_

_Come on try to find the diamond tree_

_jewels and gems_

_hanging from the golden boughs_

_Come on try to find the diamond tree_

_at its center_

_guards the most precious gift_

_Come on try to find the diamond tree_

_the heart is where you find_

_the key to happiness_

_I have found the diamond tree_

_I have found my happiness_

_and riches_

_At the diamond tree."_

He was staring off into space, "That's beautiful."

"My mom taught it to me." I sighed.

"So what was the treasure at the tree?"

I must have looked very confused, "I actually have no idea."

He laughed and shook his head. "Only you would sing something so beautiful and meaningful and then have no idea what it means."

I shoved him lightly. He shoved my back just as a cannon sounded.

"What was that?" I asked.

He looked up, "Cannon, we'll see who it is tonight."

I nodded. "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"I think we should hunt down some other tributes." He said slowly, "If we are only on defensive the capitol might decide to send something after us to make it 'exciting'"

"I wish I could just go home right now." I said wistfully.

"I'm not sure I would want to go home." HE said smiling.

I gave him another confused look, "Why?"

"Because I finally have a friend."

I shrugged, "You could make other friends."

"I don't want other friends," He said softly, "I want you."

With that he pressed his lips softly against mine. It was sweet, soft, and gentle kiss, the kind ever girl dreams about as a little kid. The boy I was kissing right now was sweet, kind, yet overly protective and annoying at certain times. This was the kind of thing in a fairytale. Only in fairy tales you aren't in an arena to fight to the death.

We pulled away at the screams of two children and two consecutive cannon booms.

"Oh no." I whispered. "Acacia and Forester."

That sadness instantly diminished at the sound of the triumphant howls coming closer and adrenaline was coursing through me. They were wolf howls. I knew firsthand how deadly they could be on the hunt.

Shade tugged my hand, "Grab your bag and fly." He already had his, "Any idea where

wolves don't like to go?"

"They can't fly." I said.

He rolled his eyes, "Doesn't exactly help."

Here was the guy who had just stolen my first kiss around thirty seconds ago. Mood swings much?

"Underground?" I ventured.

He shook his head, "Lizards there."

I laughed hysterically, "Lizards or wolves? No offense but I'm choosing the lizards."

He nodded. "Good of a way to die as any right?"

"You know any underground caves here by any chance?" I asked him. The wolves were circling the tree. I touched the tree bark and noticed it was pure white. So that's what it meant.

He nodded, "In the forest to the left of the cornucopia. Giant cave mouth. Saw a deer run in there. It didn't come out. What did come out was a giant lizard to bask in the sun. It had a giant mouth of sharp teeth, metallic skin – "

I stopped him right there, by kissing him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked me.

"It'd be pretty pathetic if I went to the afterlife and only kissed someone once in my life, oh and to shut you up before I lose all my nerve."

His eyes seemed hurt for a second there. "Your right. Lets go."

"On three?"

"Sure."

I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulders, "Three."

The wolves saw us fly out and instantly ran after us. They weren't regular wolves. They were larger and had longer glistening teeth. Their eyes showed human intelligence as well.

I shuddered and grabbed Shade's hand. Just so I don't lose him of course. We landed in the cave and the wolves growled angrily after us. But didn't pursue us as we raced through the tunnels.

Right after we landed we heard three thuds behind us signaling three others had landed. Another bit of good proof was the searing pain in my lower back.

"Shade. Run faster." I hissed.

He looked back at his former teammates and the knife in my back. I was running as fast as I could but each movement cut into me. I pulled the knife out which let me run a bit faster. Quickly he picked me up bridal style and ran with me.

"I can run myself." I complained. "I don't need your help."

He looked behind us and slowed down when we lost them, "Let your pride go for a second and let me help you."

"There I let it go for a second now put me down. I'm fine." I moved my arm but it made the pain lace up my back. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out.

He gave me a skeptical look, "Only you would get a knife in your back then say I'm fine."

The cave system was lit by crystals which were currently glowing a very light shade of green. They probably worked the same as the crystals the forest was made out of.

He slipped through a crevice that led into a cavern with its own mini spring. I sighed in relief. Good we could stay here.

"You could save yourself the trouble and kill me now." I noted.

He turned his back to me, "You know I wouldn't."

"You could." I repeated.

He took out the medical kit. "Take off your shirt."

My face went utterly red, "What?"

He ran his fingers through his hair impatiently, "So I can treat your wound."

"No way I can do it myself." I objected.

"You can't even reach you back. Let me help."

I shook my head stubbornly. No way. Not in the whole world. Not if the whole existence of the planet depended on it.

He brushed his hair in his face then blew it away again, "Arya. Please let me help?"

"I- uh- No." I said.

He of course after asking nicely just did it anyway. After a very embarrassing 20 minutes I wasn't bleeding anymore. The side effects were that I was determined to avoid Shade at all costs currently.

Back to the old belief= he is a creeper.

Of course it didn't exactly help that my survival currently depended on him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Arena: Days 4 and 5**

**Shade Verin**

Today was one of those days you wish you could just smash your head in a wall to undo something. What I wanted to undo was what made Arya glare daggers at me from across the cave. She may have the most beautiful eyes ever but she could do more than just flutter her eyelashes with them. For example she had been glaring at me for the last day and a half.

I want to punch something or possibly kill something. Depending on how frustrated I was at the current moment.

"Can you stop glaring at me yet?" I asked her.

I naturally had on one of those cocky smirks, career habits, and I could tell it was annoying her. More the reason to keep it on.

She glared I stared back. This went on for a while until she finally mumbled something and curled her wings around herself. I sighed and walked over, Having her mad at you is impossible.

I gently tapped her wing. "You alive in there?" Not the most intelligent thing to say but give me a break here.

"I live." She said, "Now go away."

"Tell me what's bothering you." I said gently.

She peeked her eyes out like a little kid hiding behind a bush and glared at me. "No."

"Why?" I continued pestering her.

After around an hour she must have finally gotten tired of me asking.

"IF I TELL YOU WILL YOU SHUT UP?" She asked aggravated.

"Most likely."

She probably figured that was the best that she would ever get from me.

"You know girls don't like it if you randomly kiss them and then ignore them." She said acerbically.

Of course. She had to be mad about this topic. I opened my mouth and absolutely no sound came out. I opened and closed it like a fish.

I finally got out, "I was afraid I uh you thought I was uh...crazy?"

"I didn't think you were crazy." She whispered, "I thought you actually liked me."

"But I do." I whispered back. "I love you."

Her eyes were about to become blue pools of tears. "I wish I could...I want someone to be able to..." She mumbled something I didn't catch.

I gently touched her should and she seemed to relax slightly. "Tell me."

"I want someone to be able to love me without regrets, and I want to be able to love them back. I want to be able to fall in love and not worry about that person taking my heart and shattering it into a billion pieces that would be impossible for me to pick up again." She blurted out.

"Again?" I asked tentatively pulling her closer.

She leaned against me, consciously or unconsciously I didn't really know. Her glassy eyes weren't an indicator of either. "Yeah. Again. I had a boyfriend once you know?"

Then she fell over in a fit of coughing. I felt her forehead and it was burning hot.

"Arya you have a fever." I said worriedly.

She giggled, "I used to have these all the time back at home." By now I was half sure she was gonna be delirious soon. "I would start coughing really bad then I'd get a fever. I nearly died last time." Then she laughed like she had just told the best joke in the world.

I gave her some pills to swallow with water which she did.

I handed her the sleeping bag but she threw it back at me.

"Arya you need to keep warm," I insisted.

She shook her head, "Not with that."

"Why?" I asked her.

"Have you been strangled by one of those?"

I frowned, "How did that happen?"

"Well..." She drawled. "I once dated this guy. He was a total jerk but I never saw that until he took one of those he found in his closet to strangle me when I said no to something."

"What was that?" I asked calmly. Or at least tried not to show that I wanted to punch that guy's face in.

"I'm tired." Was her response.

I pulled her against me and wrapped my wing around her as she drifted off. I gently kissed her forehead and she curled up closer to me. I wish she would react this way to me when she wasn't sick from fever.

I gently brushed the hair out of her face, and sighed. Why was it that when I have to meet up with you again it had to be here?

**Arya Nightshade**

I woke up with a horrible headache. It reminded me of the ones I got when I was sick. If I get a fever it would break if I just got the medicine I needed. Most of the time I would refuse to let anyone buy it for me. I mean it was just a fever. People got them all the time. Of course last year I nearly died but it was nothing.

I opened my eyes a little bit and found that I was resting on Shade's chest and curled up in his arms. I relaxed a few seconds later because it was warm and made me even for a bit forget where I was. Right now I was just with a guy I cared a lot about instead of a fellow tribute whom I would have to kill.

"I know you're awake." He said amused.

I unwillingly sat up but didn't move away. Even if it was misguided I wanted to feel safe. "Well a good morning to you too."

He chuckled, "I can tell you aren't awake yet. Since you still have to heal why don't you go back to sleep."

I lay back down and stared listlessly at the cave. "I can't sleep."

"Want to hear a story then?" He said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I can tell you a story too later."

"Sure." He said stroking my hair.

I knew this whole friends and possibly romance was an illusion that would be dispelled soon but I wanted to cling to it. I knew I would have to let it go but I wanted it so badly. To have someone love and hold me, comfort me and for me to be able to love wholeheartedly without regrets. I wished that person was Shade but it was impossible. I had to save my brother and I can't have him AND Shade.

"So." he began. "Once long ago in a village that specialized in masonry there was a tiger that lived in the surrounding mountains. He was a gentle tiger and would play and guard the children. The elders of the village trusted the tiger wholeheartedly and even let him stay with them. The tiger was wild and preferred to stay outside though. The village grew and prospered. The tiger was always there, like he was immortal. One day a beautiful maiden came to the village, which had now grown into a town."

"What did she look like?" I asked sleepily.

"She had long auburn and green eyes. She had cream skin and was beautiful. Many men tried to court her but she rejected all of them. You see she wanted someone special. One day the tiger came down to visit again and the villagers welcomed him. The maiden fell in love with the tiger. She would spend hours with him and it appears the tiger loved her back. The men in the village grew jealous of the tiger and maiden. They caught the tiger and killed him by stabbing him repeatedly. They then hid the corpse and told the maiden that the tiger had left. They courted her but she sat unresponsive by the forest each day, waiting for her tiger."  
"That's so sad..." I said imagining it, "It must have been horrible."

"Well the maiden refused to eat or sleep. One day the tiger came back. But he wasn't the same. He seemed to hate humans in general. Only the maiden he was affectionate with. Eventually after the tiger scared a child the elders who had once played with the tiger as children ordered to have him killed. When the tiger was about to be stabbed, the woman threw herself in front of the blade and was killed instead. The tiger cried. His tears fell upon the maiden and she transformed. In front of them now instead of the envy of the village was a pure orange tigress. The tiger sprang free and with his new mate raced into the forest never to be seen again."

"They got their happy ending right?" I asked.

He nodded. "The villagers found that tigers protected them. For once when a wolf attacked a child a black and orange tiger rescued the child. From then on tigers were always the village's friend. They even have a shrine dedicated to them."

"What did the original tiger look like?" I turned around to look at him.

"Black. Pitch black with golden eyes." He responded with a smile.

I nodded. It registered that he looked like a human version of the tiger in the story.

"In 12 we have a different story." I said. "It doesn't have a happy ending though."

He was still playing with my hair and I felt like I was home. "Tell me." He encouraged.

"Once there was a pack of wolves that lived in the woods surrounding woods of a village. The wolves were beautiful and majestic, so much that people tried to capture them. The wolves were intelligent and the got their revenge. Every time a trap was laid the Alpha's daughter would lead the hunter right into their own trap. She was had an ability to shift between forms of a wolf and a human."

"Can I braid you hair?" Shade asked.

I shrugged, "Totally off topic but sure."

He grinned. "Continue please."

I rolled my eyes, "As a wolf she was a as white as snow with captivating blue eyes. She wasn't large but she was fast. As a human she had silvery hair and enchanting blue eyes. She had a mate of course. A large reddish brown wolf that was her mate. She loved him. However there was a hunter in the forest who was out to capture her. She of course saw him but this time it was different. The human part of her fell in love with him. She would watch him at night and made sure no predators got to him. Once she got the courage to shift into her human for and talk to him. She was enchanted and soon they were married. The wolf had to spend half her time as a wolf though so she spent the days with her human mate and nights with her wolf mate. However one night she came back early because the hunt was successful sooner than expected. She saw her husband making love with someone when he had promised to love only her. In her rage she killed him and his partner. She was horrified and ran back into the woods. The story starts changing here," I paused, "Some say she cried a lake for her sins and was bound there until someone forgave her. Others say she lost her human form and ran back to her pack, Yet another says she was so sickened with herself she killed herself. I prefer to believe the second one."

He nodded, "It would be a happier one wouldn't it."

I sighed and rolled over to look at him, "Would you ever do that?"

"Kill someone, sleep with someone, or cheat on someone?" He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "Any of them."

"Tell me first." He said. "I usually tell you first."

I glowered at him, "Fine. Yes I have killed. I regret it though. I took all those kids away from their families... Um... no I have never slept with someone. And I have also never cheated on someone."

"Really so you never slept with anyone?"

At this point I got up to glare at him, "No. Now drop the subject."

"So you are a virgin." He persisted.

I groaned, "Yes I am a virgin. How many times are you going to make me say it to all of Panem?"

"Sorry." He apologized, but his smirk really killed the effect of apologizing. "Its just hard to believe."

I frowned, "What? Its not like every girl has to get laid at 16."

He shook his head, "Your beautiful."

"Uh thanks?" Wow. So not awkward. Imply lots of sarcasm there. "But what does that have to do with anything."

"You don't find pretty people who are virgins."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Oh and I bet you've screwed every girl in your district."

He laughed, "Actually you are the first girl I've met who didn't annoy the hell out of me."

"And your point is?" I said.

He pulled me in and whispered in my ear, "I never slept with anyone before."

Whoa. Back pedal time because I do not want to know this stuff about him. "That is great for you. Now what do we do?"

I was sure my face was painted at least fifty shades of red.

He shrugged, "We wait until the wolves are gone then go back up to the forest. Then we wait for you to heal and then we kill."

"What if it..." I didn't need to say it. He knew. If it was down to us what would happen?

He pulled me closer and I let him. If this was reality I would be perfectly content. Minus the part about us dying in the arena.

"I'd let you win." He said simply.

I looked at the career shocked, "Why?"

"Because I love you." He said. He said it like a fact but his eyes showed it was true.

Now to figure out what I feel. Within the three seconds all of Panem would probably give me. Didn't another pair pull off this gag to get sponsors another year? Of course they died, but sponsors are what I need right now. I felt really guilty playing him. I mean I did like him, a lot. Thank god I knew how to lie.

That's when I leaned in and kissed his lips. _Don't hate me Shade I might be playing you with this but I really do like you._


	13. Chapter 13

**Arena: Day 10**

**Shade Verin**

Being in the arena might not have been the most joyful experience ever but the girl next to me made it close.

Arya yawned curling her tongue like a cat.

She turned at my highly amused face and frowned. "Whats so funny?"

As an answer I imitated her yawning, causing her to pout. "Stop pouting."

"I'm not pouting!" She objects. I imitate her to prove my point. Of course she comes up with a witty comeback, "I was simply expressing my displeasure at you imitating me by frowning while sticking out my bottom lip."

I could here the capitol citizens and districts laughing. It was a pretty good comeback. Of course I got an even better one up my sleeve. "That's pouting."

Then I kissed her. When I finally let go she was frowning slightly.

"Smile." I told her. "What color are the crystals?"

"Near black." She reported, gathering our things. "We should get going right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Need any help?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine. My arm is healed and my back is scabbing over. I'll be fine" She added under her breath, "Stop being a worrying old nanny."

I rolled my eyes and ignored that comment. "You done?"

She nodded. "Oh a trekking through a cave we go."

"If you feel that bad about it I can carry you." I smirked.

She gave me an are-you-really-serious look. "No. Just no."

I shrugged, "Your loss."

She waved her hand over, "Hurry up. I don't want to be lizard bait."

"Sure you do." I said sarcastically.

The conversation ended there because we had to start walking through the caves. Any sound echoed, making it at least three times louder. I only had a general idea of where the cave entrance was. This led Arya to give me exasperated looks every five minutes, but a faint smile was playing on her lips.

Finally we found it and she practically jumped with joy.

"Fresh air." She smiled. "I missed you."

"Where to now?" I asked.

She looked around, "We should find a tree to hide in. We'll check out supplies then we can rest."

"Then we hunt." I added.

"Then we hunt." She agreed.

She knew I didn't mean animals. We flew into a tall oak. We had our weapons, water, some medical supplies, and a bit of food.

As soon as she found the food she tossed it over her shoulder. "As much as I hate wasting food we can't get sick off of spoiled food."

"Why? Its not like your are going to throw away a buffet." I asked.

She gave me a serious look, "Back at home that small bird I threw away would feed a family of four. My family was better off than others because I worked as well as my dad."

"What did you do?" I asked. I never knew much about her daily life before.

"I wasn't a prostitute if that's what you are thinking." She said icily.

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "I wasn't thinking that. Back at home I was busy learning Decapitating Your Opponent 101."

She laughed. "Nice."

We looked at the sky. The best grasp I had from the cannons was that Shimmer, Ren, District 11 male, me and Arya were left. While I'm sure Ren, Shimmer, Me, and Arya had given them plenty of entertaining romance they would be thirsting for blood soon.

"You tired?" I asked.

She shook her head, "We spent the last five days sleeping and talking. Not exactly exerting myself."

I sat in my normal position by the trunk. "Sit."

She sat next to my side leaning against me in a familiar position. I wrapped my arm around her and enjoyed the feeling of having her near me as she started to dozed off.

Only six of us left. The gamemakers would no doubt find a way to drive us together in the morning.

"Don't worry." She sighed as if sensing what I was thinking, "We're together, it'll work out."

**Arya Nightshade**

What I felt for Shade was impossible to understand. At first I was acting. But now I didn't know. I wasn't acting, everything I felt for him was real. _I think I love him_

I can't though! Leo, Dad. Only one of us could win. It had to be me. I had too much to lose, but if I won Shade would have to be dead. I couldn't live with that either. If only I could win with him. But that would require a rule change.

I would have to choose eventually, but for now I was content with being so close to him. He smelled nice, sandalwood with a touch of mint.

I was jolted awake to the sound of light laughing. I had been a predator for so long I never slept soundly anymore. Since my wings were practically invisible I wrapped them around me as close as I could and peered down through the branches, just as a cannon sounded.

The body below the tree was the District 11 boy's. Near him was Aisling checking her crossbow ammo. She must have been the one who laughed and sniped him with the crossbow.

I whispered to nobody, "I don't want another death on my hands but I have to."

I grabbed my bow and I drew the arrow back. I meant to fire the arrow at her head but I just couldn't. In my hesitation the arrow hit her knee instead.

I dropped down from the tree.

"Come to kill me then?" She asked acidly, "Well get on with it!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "But I have to go home. You were a great opponent."

She laughed, "You kidding me? You sniped me from a tree, twice in fact."

I smiled a bit, "If we were in the same district we could have been friends."

She shrugged, "I suppose."

Her hand moved and sent a knife into my knee. I shifted my weight to my other foot. "I guess you returned the favor."

"And lessened your chances of winning." She grinned, "But you better win. I only want my killer to be the victor. Unless I win."

I didn't comprehend what she had said until her hand moved. This time I knew to leap aside. She anticipated this of course and sent the knife into my other knee. I fell to the ground.

I pulled the knife out and grimaced. I threw it back to her and it hit her heart. Her cannon fired.

"As I said you were a great opponent." I said. I kissed three fingers and held them up to the sky. Twice. Once for the unknown boy, again for the girl. No one deserved to die like this.

I couldn't walk, much less climb. I realized. I was a sitting duck on the ground. Shade would flip if he saw this. But that boy was the heaviest sleeper around. Either that or he was just tired from taking care of me. I didn't need taking care of, of course.

I pulled the other knife out and nearly shrieked. I moved my leg experimentally and bit my lip as the pain shot up my leg and blood came gushing out.

"This is just lovely." I muttered venomously. "Hey Lavender, Do you have any magic potions anywhere?"

Again comically a parachute appeared. It was silver and when I opened it there was a small vial with an eyedropper in it. This was one of those high tech engineered medicines that could heal anything with a drop. At the most inside there were 5 drops.

That was why in the cave when we barely had any food Lavender never sent something. Oh maybe Shade's mentor might have pooled with her too.

"Thank you." I whispered.

I put one drop on each of my knees. What wasn't expecting was the agony. But I watched in amazement as the cuts seemed to magically close themselves. Of course I would never use that medicine again. It felt like you were on fire.

I moved them and they seemed to work as good as new. I climbed up the tree and retook my place next to Shade. He put his arms around me and I curled up against him as if I never left.

At least even though I was a murderer I had one person who would love me.

_But you have to kill him later _a voice nagged'

_Shut up _I told it.

**Lyric Moonlit**

Talk of rebellion was spreading. That was good. Now a rule change should be in order. Our poster boy and girl would be useless if one of them died and the other was in grief. Now...

A knock interrupted my thought process and I growled annoyed. "What?"

My brother walked in and I sighed twirling my brown hair on my finger. He had is usual messed up brown hair and bright green eyes. I waited for him to speak as I added some final touches to the last day of the arena. I wanted some additional romance there first. Maybe wait a couple days of mush before I contacted 13. I wonder who they thought would be the better face. I was leaning towards the girl who inspired the wings. People could relate to her after all. Plus blue was in.

"So Lyric..." He began.

"You want the girl to win right? Without the boy?" I said not even looking at him. I knew my brother well enough.

He scratched his head, "Yeah can you do anything about it?"

"I may be your sister Nikon but I can't manipulate the games." I tapped my tablet and finished the project before spinning around to face him. "Besides the citizens are loving it. Now that there are only four left and they are each a couple we can have a choose your favorite couple! I should give this announcement to Clyde now."

I grinned gleefully, while he glared at me and left. So touchy...

**Arya Nightshade**

The sky lights up and I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up in the sky and see Claudius Templesmith (the 8th? They always call themselves the same thing).

Lyric's voice sounded over the microphone as she laughed. "Get on with it Clyde!"

"Claudius..." The guy muttered, "Anyway. There as been a rule change, there now may be two victors. May odds be ever in your favor in the 131st Hunger Games!"

I flung my arms around Shade and kissed him.

While he looked shocked he was grinning. "What? Not saying that you need a special occasion to kiss me, but why now."

I laughed, "I think I can kiss you when I want to, and we both can win!"

"I slept though that?" He had a smile on.

I leaned against him, "You can sleep through a lot of things."

"Well at least I didn't sleep through that moon. Or meeting you." He said softly.

I smiled, "Its beautiful."

"So are you."

"That is probably the most over used line out there." I commented.

He kissed me, "Not when I use it."


	14. Chapter 14

**Arena: Day 14**

**Lyric Moonlit**

Mom was worried. Dad was furious. Nikon was even more furious. The capitol loved it. They were placing bets on their favorite couple and everything. It was making the games a success.

Mom thought it would spark a rebellion. Well that was kind of the plan mom. Dad was furious. He didn't want to be displaced out of his power. Well that was kind of the plan Dad. Nikon was even more furious. Sucks to be you then. The capitol loved it. Great for them, they had brains the sizes of peas. I don't give a crap.

Of course Reyna was pleased. She would have her poster couple and everything. Now to let the games finish soon. Oh I could just feel it! This would be the most exciting games ever!

I heard a crash from upstairs.

Oh get over her Nikon. She likes another guy anyway. I got up with my cup of hot chocolate. I skipped to the gamemaker's room.

"Lyric, what brings you here?" Sebastian scrambled to his feet.

It was nice to see how they all were terrified of me.

"Have you seen such an interesting flower?" I asked them, delicately holding out a poppy with my gloved hand. Everyone shook their head. "Well the thorns on it are dead poisonous, but the poison doesn't kill you until a few days later. It weakens you, but wont kill you. On contact it causes a stinging pain if it pierces your skin."

"Did the labs create it?" A gamemaker asked.

I grinned, "Its perfectly natural. It grows in 12 if I'm not mistaken. Now how about we use this as a game to our tributes shall we?"

**Arya Nightshade**

The last few days had been peaceful. Too peaceful. I'm sure that there was romance, but people would be craving blood and guts soon.

Shade tugged on my hair, "You asked me to braid it so quit moving."

"Come on! Can't you braid faster?" I whined.

He chuckled, "Of course I can, its a matter if I want to."

I rolled my eyes. "Well hurry up. I want to go home."

"I do too. But where is home?" He asked.

"I'd say where you are, but then you would say you are home now and take forever on my hair. So...where do we want to live?"

"Twelve, with you." he responded immediately.

He finished my braid and helped me up, "Wait why?" I asked. "I could live in two with you."

"You seem the type that is happy around nature. District Two doesn't have much of it." he pointed out.

I was about to come up with a counter argument when something cut across my cheek, leaving a fiery trail of pain. It burned like acid.

I shrieked and shut my eyes as if it would block out the pain. Seconds later I heard an echoing scream from across the arena. As soon as the pain faded I opened my eyes.

"Arya! What happened?" Shade asked, rocking me back and forth.

I looked at what cut me. It was a poppy. Blood red petals with a black center and a tinge of white as well. The stem had thorns.

My vision was a bit blurry and I felt lightheaded but I could distinguish it well enough.

"A blood poppy." I choked out.

They were a type of flower that grew in the woods and occasionally was found in the meadow. It was dead poisonous. Some type of capitol mutt plant mixed with a poppy to get this.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Deadly poisonous flower." I explained. "Without the antidote I'm going to die in three days or so."

He pulled me close, "I'm not going to let you die."

"Who said I was going to?" I smiled.

He made air quotes, "'I'm going to die in three days or so'"

As if on cue Claudius appeared in the sky, "Have a loved one that's going to die without an antidote? Do you really want her to live? Well come to the Cornucopia to get your antidote! There is only one though so be the first here tomorrow morning!"

The sky went blank, "Well that was a very badly delivered commercial." I commented.

Shade was staring seriously at the general direction of the cornucopia. "Can you promise me something?"

"No." I cut in, "You'll get hurt."

He picked me up bridal style and gathered our supplies, not answering my question. He set me down under a tree. The tree roots formed a natural den over the rocks and he laid me down inside.

"Don't go." I whimpered like a small child, "I can't live with myself if you got hurt."

"And I can't live with myself if you died." He replied softly putting his hand on my cheek. His hands were rough from years of training, but warm and caring.

Impulsively I pulled him down and kissed him. This was the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Have kids and grow old with. Yet I might loose him right now, trying to save me. Why couldn't I have just dodged the damn flower?

Even after we ended the kiss I clung onto him for all I was worth, which by this point isn't much. I had killed, lied, manipulated him for a short period of time, and the list goes on and on.

"Arya, I have to go." He whispered into my hair.

I shook my head, "No, if I loose you I won't even bother trying to live."

He held me away from him for a second and looked me in the eye, "No matter what happens to me you have to promise me to live your own life."

I shook my head and tried to blink back tears that spilled over anyway, "Life without you holds no meaning or prospect to me. I want you. I love _you_."

He kissed me. I was crying pathetically. This was the stuff of fiction, not real life, yet I was caught in my own horrible tragic fairytale. He kissed my forehead gently afterward and smiled weakly.

"I'll be back, I promise." He said.

He wasn't sure, he doubted his ability to face of against Reneir. They both were skilled, now it was a matter of who was better.

"Please don't go. Don't leave me like he did." I whispered brokenly. That I didn't mean to slip out.

He hugged me tighter against me and wrapped his wings around us as well, "No matter what I promise I will never leave you. I love you."

"I love you too."

He gently kissed my lips before taking his sword and leaving me. As much as the being lightheaded and dizziness affected me I wasn't lying. A headache hit me as well.

I tried to fall asleep. Moving would only bring more of the symptoms onto me. Every time I closed my eyes a familiar face that haunted me at my worst moments would come back. Blonde hair, mischievous yet charming blue eyes, he was the first to hold my heart. The shattered it just as quickly. I had just told Shade I loved him, but would he toy with me the same way?

I managed to catch a few more hours of sleep before waking up. After a drink of water the fog in my mind had cleared up and I grabbed my bow and slowly crawled out into the light. The light hit my eyes and I was temporarily blinded. I also felt violently sick, so I figured now would be a good time to empty my guts by a bush.

I made a face at the awful taste in my mouth. I rinsed my mouth out with some water and stuck out my tongue in distaste. Of course I bet all of Panem was laughing at me right now.

I wasn't going to be a sitting duck, no matter how sick I was. The games would end today and I would do everything I could to end them in me and Shade's favor. Now how to find him.

I know full well that he would be pissed but I could make sure he was safe. I checked the pocket which I had the vial of medicine. Good. It was still there, along with the "Boy Away".

I wrapped my wings around myself. It brought a small bit of comfort. The boy I loved was going to risk his life for me, possibly dying. I wouldn't let that happen.

I got to my feet but promptly fell back over again. Oh well this was lovely. I sat up and slowly crawled a few feet before sitting down again. I flicked my wings in annoyance.

My wings! I could fly couldn't I? I stretched them out and gave them a few experimental flaps. Yes I could fly.

By nightfall I reached the general area of the cornucopia. It was still the same. A giant gaping hole in the center of the arena and the cornucopia held up by a large floating rock. But there were no floating rocks around it. They wanted an aerial battle.

I needed to tell Shade. I needed to tell Shade, but I would never be able to find him. A hand touched my shoulder and I nearly shrieked.

I turned around and saw Shade. My lips involuntarily curved upward at the frown on his face.

"I thought I told you to stay." He said sternly.

I smiled, "When have I ever listened to you?"

He groaned, "You can't stay here."

I shook my head, "I'm staying with you. Its an aerial battle they want. I'm better with my wings than you."

"If you are saying you want to fight instead of me no." He said.

I shook my head, "By morning I won't be a able to see straight. Just let me help."

He held up a vial, "My mentor sent this to me because he knew you would be difficult. I don't want to use it...but if it comes to it..."

The contents were sleep syrup. I'd seen those vials when I was in the medicine store for Leo's things.

"You're threatening to drug me?" I raised an eyebrow.

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on mine, "You know I just don't want you to get hurt."

"But I'm fine." I argued back. I was going to lose this argument definitely.

He picked me up and set me down on his lap. "I missed you." He said changing subjects. "I can't live without you so please stay safe."

I sighed, "I can't live without you."

"So we'll just both keep safe tomorrow." He said. He pulled me off of him and sat me down next to a tree.

"What? Am I suddenly heavy?" I joked.

He chuckled, "No I have something I want to ask you."

"What?" I looked at him curiously.

He turned around with a small box. It had a simple carving of an angel on the top, "I know its not much, but we're in the middle of an arena and I only have a knife."

"Oh Shade its beautiful." I gently touched the lid, "How did you make it?"

He smiled lopsidedly, "I'm from District 2. Masonry remember? And its not the box that counts, its what inside."

I slowly lifted the lid off. Inside was a ring. It wasn't overly decorative, but not too simple. It was a simple woven band made of the crystal vines. The centerpiece was a bluish diamond that matched my eyes.

I looked up at him, "This is for me?"

"Yes." He said as he got down on one knee. "Arya I saw you and I fell in love with you. I met you 10 years ago and I've never forgotten you. When I met you and got to know you, you became the reason for my life. Please make me the happiest man alive today, and say you'll marry me."

When the love of your life gets down an proposes sometimes it requires a big speech, sometimes it requires only one word. In my case it was the latter, "Yes."

I leaned in and kissed him, and I am not one bit embarrassed to say I made out with him. Not that it really matters since as soon as we get out of this we'll be married. I'm proudly wearing the ring on my finger because we will make it out of this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Arena: Day 15 and the Victors**

**Shade Verin**

I proposed to the love of my existence and she agreed to marry me. As the sun started to peek over the horizon I gently put Arya on the ground.

"Don't go." She mumbled in her sleep.

"I'll come back for you in a bit." I whispered back to her sleeping self. I kissed her forehead lightly before grabbing my sword.

The air was cold but not freezing. As I studied the area I saw that my best bet would be to hide in the cornucopia and wait until the table rose up. I flew over the large gaping hole quickly and lighted down inside the cornucopia. Its large metal frame was not that much different from two weeks ago except for the fact that it was picked clean and covered with scratch marks.

As the dawn rose the sky lightened considerably. The table slowly rose up from the rocks and a pack was on it. I ran to grab it but Ren had the same idea. He jumped down from the top of the cornucopia. Clever. I intercepted his in the air with mine and a duel of the blades began.

For what could have been seconds or hours we were both locked in a stalemate, neither gaining an upper hand. This was different from with the other girl, we couldn't even injure each other.

It felt like fighting for everything I had, which I'm sure he was doing too. We repeatedly clashed blades, both of us locking swords and springing apart, each of us trying to gain the upper hand with no result.

The gamemakers must have finally tired of us hitting swords with each other as we began hearing shrieks. Of people in pain. It created a morbid chorus of doom. While none of the effected me aside from as a distraction Ren's face seemed in pain.

Two shrieks sounded consecutively. Our eyes met for a second and we had a mental deal. Temporary truce for now. The two shrieks sounded again and we ran off in their directions.

They shrieked again calling out the pained voices of our most beloved ones.

"Shimmer!" He called frantically.

I simply ran. When I reached the spot where I left her, she was gone.

**Arya Nightshade**

I woke up to a shrieking chorus of dying people. It was not pleasant I could say that much. I sat up and nearly gasped over in pain. My vision was getting foggy at the edges. The posin was taking its final effects. Without the antidote death was certain.

The shrieks sounded again, only this time my pained voice was added to the symphony. I shot an arrow at the general direction but my blurring vision and sluggish reflexes caused me to miss.

I painstakingly slowly climbed the tree to get a better view. It was filled with a multitude of black birds with a few white streaks on their wings and crests. I was confused until it opened its mouth and let out a screech that sounded just like me.

I used my arrow as a throwing knife and it hit the ground with a thud. Those things resembled the now extinct Mockingjays. After the second failed rebellion they had been wiped out.

A horrible pain ripped through my chest and I felt numb everywhere. Since I fell out of the tree I guess I was glad I couldn't feel anything. Everything was dampened, like someone had thrown a think plastic sheet over my senses. I felt the warm blood trickling down the side of my face though.

The vague feeling of being shaken and my name called registered. I felt my breathing slowly slow and my eyelids droop. This wasn't such a bad place to die, everything was shiny.

What wasn't pleasant was after a lull of nearly seeing what was beyond the whiteness, was the sharp prick in my arm that snapped everything back into focus. I felt the blood run through my veins quickly carrying something that instantly made the numbness recede.

"Arya?" Shade shook me worriedly. "Wake up. Come on please!"

I waved my hand at the general direction of his voice, "I'm alive, you can stop shaking me like a rag doll now."

I blinked open my eyes and he gave a weak smile in relief, "So I see now."

"Are you hurt?" I asked anxiously.

He gave a dry laugh as he pulled me close. "You just nearly died and left me and now you are worried about me? And yes I'm perfectly fine, Ren was busy with Shimmer and the Jabberjays."

"Shimmer's going to die." I said in a statement rather than a question. I felt horrible. Just because of me a great person with dreams and hopes would be dead.

He gently stroked my hair as I wrapped my arms around him. "It was you or her, I wouldn't not give anything up for you."

"I want to see her." I said quietly.

He shook his head, "Her boyfriend would take any chance to run a sword through me after I pointed one at his throat."

"I thought you said you didn't fight." I gave his a pair of fluffy cute kitten who you just refused eyes.

"Well I did," He murmured in my ear, "But you can't be mad at me because I just saved you."

I gave him a light shove, "Just because it worked doesn't make it right."

"But in this case it was." He smirked

I sighed, "You are so annoying sometimes."

"You're impetuous." he shot back.

I threw my hands up in defeat, "You're insufferable!"

"But you love me." He grinned.

I shook my head in wonder. And I thought _I _was good in verbal combat.

"Can I see Shimmer, she's going to die..." I trailed off.

He opened his mouth to say no but I was determined enough to use whatever was in my arsenal. Not saying I had a lot but I could work with puppy dog eyes and pouting. If it came to it I still had my bow.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Please." I whispered, "It wouldn't hurt."

"Arya..." He groaned, "You qre really going to do this to me?"

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes and pouted, and I have to say the angel wings added to the effect nicely, "Please..."

Finally after a lot of pleading and kisses he finally relented, "Ok, if you are determined enough to manipulate me like this..."

"Thank you I love you so much!" I hugged him happily.

He smiled dryly, "I think the ring on your finger proves as much."

"Well I get to tell my fiance don't I?" I smiled.

"As long as my lovely fiancee wants too." He replied dailing to keeping a grin off his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go then."

He handed me my bow and sheathed his sword, "Your wish is my command." He said jokingly.

"Thank you." I grinned. "Now where are they?"

He took my hand and led me across the crystal forest. He seemed on edge. Scared even.

"Don't worry." I told him smiling, "We'll make it out of this together."

He gave me a small smile, "Yeah."

We got to the clearing and the cannon resounded. The sight was heartbreaking.

Ren was sobbing heartbreaking tearful sobs next to the limp body of Shimmer. She looked as beautiful and golden as she always did. Now with her golden wings and hair splayed out in a halo she did. The only thing wrong with the picture was the fact that she was still. Not breathing.

She was dead. Her guardian was a now broken-hearted green winged angel. He had watched over her every way he could yet she was dead.

I slipped my hand out of Shade's and walked uncertainly toward the grim scene. I picked several flowers and threaded them into a crown.

I took a few more steps and I felt Shade's hand on m shoulder, silently telling me to leave it. I ignored it and knelt down next to Shimmer. Ren didn't even care.

I put the crown gently on her hair, "I'm sorry you had to go." I whispered.

Almost silently communicating we each took some flowers and wreathed it around her. She looked like she was an angel about to wake up in a meadow of her dreams.

Ren whispered brokenly, "I can't do this anymore. Shimmer's gone,. I have no reason left to live."

He took the blade in his hand and held it up. He looked like he was about to whirl it at me but I stood my ground. If this was how I would die I deserved it. I killed so many people and couldn't do anything about it.

Then he did the thing I least expected. He plunged it into his own heart. He fell down next to Shimmer and in his last moments gripped her hand. The last cannon of the games resounded throughout the empty arena.

"Congratulations Arya and Shade! You are the victors of the 131st Hunger Games!"

I didn't feel like a victor. It felt like a living nightmare. I ignored the hovercraft's ladder and instead took a few more flowers and made a bouquet for Ren to hold with Shimmer.

The capitol would hate me for this but I didn't care. I kissed three fingers and held them towards the sky. Three fingers. One for Shimmer. Second for Ren. Third for me. I lost my humanity in this arena.

I gripped the ladder of the waiting hovercraft. Shade gripped the ladder while wrapping his arms around me. Maybe he was just what I needed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Victors**

**Arya Nightshade**

I opened my eyes in the blinking light. I reached for Leo who should be sleeping right next to me but I panicked when I found nothing there.

I remembered. Pictures of the dead tributes flashed before me. I looked down on my finger and twisted the crystal ring Shade had given me. It wasn't a dream. I had gone into the games, fallen in love, and won. I was engaged.

I smiled at that little thought. I would be able to go home soon. To Leo.

Lavender walked in, "You're alive."

"Where's Shade?" I asked. "He's alive right?"

She nodded, "Happy engagement and congratulations on angering the capitol."

"What?" I asked flabbergasted.

"You gave funerals or respects to nearly everyone you killed. You came out of the games together with someone, and you are **happy."**

"I don't feel happy." I muttered.

"Well you beat their weapon." She continued, "They have half a mind to kill you but that would spark rebellion which they don't want."

"Yay." I said flatly getting up. "Anything else I should worry about?"

Lavender grabbed my arm and for the first time was serious, "Arya. This isn't a joke. Before the games even started you and Shade were the most wanted to be..." She waved her hand off, "bidden on."

"Why." I choked out.

"Him, because well he has this natural charm, you could call it. He is also handsome shall we say. You are beautiful, not like him but you are pretty. You are fiery and have spirit in you. Which some perverts would love to break. Also the fact that you are essentially still..." She waved her hand around again, "a maiden only gets you more bidders."

I opened my mouth in shock but snapped it shut. "Then why aren't we..." I waved my hand around, "on auction."

"Your in love act protects each other." She said, "Other than that you must also know that you caught someone's attention."

"Other than the whole of Panem?" I said sarcastically.

She shook her head, "You know Lorella right?"

"Yes she was the one who had those wings attached to me."

"Her older brother is who's attention you have caught." She told me gravely.

I snorted, "An what high position of power does he have?"

"Lyric is third in line for president." She answered my question indirectly.

By now I was shaking like a leaf. "Why?"

"Your eyes." She said, "You and Shade probably both have a varying degree of peacekeeper blood running through you. They mutate their peacekeepers so that their offspring is mutated in a way. You two both got your eyes from them. That's why they are so bright and tend to catch people's attention."

I thought back. My mother had those bright colored eyes as well. Other than that she had pointed ears which Leo have as well. That's why we called him an elf to annoy him.

"What can I do?"

She shook her head, "Just keep up your in love act."

"But it isn't an act." I said, "I really do love him."

"Then just hope he keeps his act on then." She said darkly.

I shook my head, "But I don't think he was acting."

She shrugged, "If either of you slip you are doomed."

And on that lovely note she left me alone to my thoughts.

**Shade Verin**

I woke up and sat up. The weight from my back that had come from my wings had been lifted. Where was Arya?

Shay stepped in, "Good job Shade. You won."

"Where's Arya?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Stop worrying about her. She was playing you the whole time. For sponsors you know. I can't believe you couldn't tell."

He walked out leaving me thinking.

No! It couldn't be true right? She didn't fake anything. She does love me. Right?

**Arya Nightshade**

For the whole of dinner I barely touched anything.

"Eat Arya." Lavender directed me.

"I think Forester likes this soup." I commented, "Where is he?"

At my words the whole table froze. Lavender spoke first, "He's gone Arya."

_He's gone. _Dead. Along with 22 other kids. I lived with Shade.

"Then where's Shade." I asked.

Lavender seemed relieved I'd snapped back into reality. Sickening reality, "He's with his mentors. You'll see each other tomorrow."

That night I lay awake in my bed. I looked in the drawer beside my bed, maybe there was some type of sleep medication there. Inside was a remote to the large window. Curious I pressed one of the buttons on it.

The darkened window instantly shifted to the cityscape around the Remake Center and I pushed the next button quickly. I didn't need to be reminded of where I was or how I got here. The next one showed waves crashing onto a coast. The sound of seabirds squawking reached me along with the rolling waves. It was like how I imagined District 4.

The next switches didn't show much that interested me. A desert, mountains, open sea, a country estate, open crop fields. I paused at one that showed a Japanese village. It looked ust like district 6, well the upper class part. The gardens were all groomed to near perfection and the slightest of breezes caused the sakura blossoms to float downwards covering the stone pathways in a layer of pink. I reached toward the scene but I pulled back remembering it was false.

I knew it was like district 6 because my friend Lyric moved there. Unlike me both her parents were peacekeepers. She was more beautiful than me by far. Waist-long pure black hair, a petite frame, and pale skin. She was dainty, elegant, and looked fragile. Believe me, she was far from weak.

She knew every pressure point on a person's body and how to disable them quickly. She wanted to study medicine but there wasn't much of it to learn in 12. Still she tried her best to pick up what she could. On occasion I would take her out to the woods and she would learn the herbs. She was gifted.

Actually in a sense she was weak. She couldn't hit a person's pressure point hard enough herself, so she relied on long slightly modified acupuncture needles. She always kept a few up her sleeve.

I missed her. Her father moved to 6 with her after he divorced her mother. The thing about her that you would remember most were her eyes. Bright pure violet. Not the bluish kind you might see but pure undiluted violet.

I flicked the screen again not wanting to dwell in the past. The next scene instantly made me feel homesick. It was a springtime meadow. Just like the one I used to play in.

At least I would be able to go home soon. I flicked it one last time. It was a tall forest at night, complete with owl hoots and wolf howls. The moon was slightly blocked out by the trees. I could almost feel the wind sighing and brushing across my face.

Comforted by the familiar sight and sounds I curled back up and fell asleep.

"Wake up!" Polona shouted, "The prep team is here!"

I got up and walked out groggily, "I'm here."

All at once the prep team started complimenting me and then complained. Really? I couldn't care less.

I was shined polished and everything until I wasn't even me anymore. My naturally wavy hair was left along and minimal make-up was applied to my face. I wore a knee length satin teal dress that shimmered. My hair was clipped back on both sides with a clip that resembled an angel's wing. The sleeves were made of a silk that ended in a triangle at the top of of my wrist. At the hem there were barely noticeable glittering angel wings that lined the edge.

I looked beautiful. Myself. Maybe a bit too touched up but if I had dress choices like this I would have picked this myself. I stepped into my slightly heeled silver sandals and walked out.

No one said anything as I went to the launch plate, so much like the one in the arena. This one would put me up to where I would be crowned.

Ing me The plate rose and I was blinded by the bright lights and cheers. I did my best to smile and wave back at the audience. I saw Shade across the stage and we both broke into grins. Disregarding the fact that we were surrounded by millions of people I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so glad you're safe." I breathed.

To answer me he tipped my face up to his and kissed me. I melted into his arms. He was everything I could ever ask for.

When we let go we were ushered into the small couch where I naturally curled up next to him. He was the only thing that kept me grounded as I watched all the kids get murdered again. I kept a blank face occasionally looking up at Shade like a child looking for support. He would pull his arms tighter around me and I was reassured. With him everything would be ok.

The rest of the interviews and my days at the capitol all blurred together until on the train back.

"Shade?" I asked sitting on the couch next to him. "You ok? You seem kinda out of it."

"Did you fake loving me?" He asked bluntly, "Tell me the truth."

I couldn't lie to him any longer, "At the beginning yes." I murmured, "But I really did fall for you in the end. I love you."

He picked himself off the couch and slapped me. I looked in shock at him.

" I never want to see a disgusting little liar like you who has nothing better to do with her time than play people" He spat. Then he left.

Leaving me with a stinging cheek and a shattered heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

**Lyric Amethyst**

I watched proudly from my family's TV screen as my best friend reentered her district. She was smiling and happy but her eyes were sad. She was sad. Traditionally she should have worn some fancy dress. Instead she had on regular clothes, entailing a shirt and pants. Of course she would find a way to be rebellious.

"Lyric?" My dad called, "Come help your brothers here."

"Ok dad!" I called back.

I would see Arya again in a couple months. If she hadn't been killed by the capitol already

* * *

**Whoooooo! Finished! Thanks to whoever read this! I'm probably going to make a sequel**


	18. Authors Note

Hai everyone. Its Fern here. I'm sorry its been so long. Lots of things happened. And well yeah. Well I finally got around to writing the prologue and first chapter for the sequel. Its called Amethyst Fire. I hope you guys all read it and I'm sorry for making you wait so long.

To be honest I had like a total breakdown. I like freaked out about how my work was and then family drama and I basically was depressed for a bit (and i'm like 13. Just turned that age February this year ^.^) So yeah. I had friends who helped me get back up and I'm really grateful that no one like bombed my house for not writing. So thanks yous to everyone and and kinda thank you to Sukki18 who was like chanting update. xD

I really love you all and I'm thankful for all of you as my readers. Ok so basic message is Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy the sequel/


End file.
